Love begins with hate
by elose
Summary: Klaus łamie obietnicę daną Caroline; zabija Tyler'a. Co się stanie, gdy panna Forbes wyłączy człowieczeństwo i zapragnie się zemścić?
1. Chapter 1

**_MYSTIC FALLS, czwartek, 13 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 19 : 20 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Stara rezydencja Lockwood'ów świeciła pustką. Wszystkie meble były pozakrywane szczelnie folią, aby kurz nie przedarł się do ich wnętrza. Jednakże osadzone drobinki na folii, wędrowały z jednego miejsca na drugie, zwiedzając pomieszczenie. Dzień sprzedaży tego domostwa, był tuż, tuż, a czekająca na niego para młoda, nie mogła się doczekać by przeżyć w odnowionej rezydencji swoją noc poślubną.

Nikt nie zbliżał się do budynku od jakichś dwóch miesięcy, bojąc się i wciskając kit innym, iż tam straszy. Po śmierci rodziny Lockwood'ów, każdy przysiągł, że ta rodzina była przeklęta, nawiedzona. Wpierw śmierć burmistrza, następnie jego żony i ich jedynego syna. Wszystkie zgony zostały dokonane tego samego roku, przez jedną osobę pod wieloma obliczami.

Kobieta trzymała w dłoni szklankę wypełnioną złocistym trunkiem, opierając się o fotel i wystukując rytm palcami, o ramię mebla. Obserwowała mężczyznę swoim przejrzystym wzrokiem, hipnotyzujących zielonych tęczówek. Oczekiwała chwili, gdy mięśniak zorientuje się, że nie jest sam.

Wysoki blondyn chodził po pomieszczeniu szukając sensownego wytłumaczenia, na jedno dręczące go pytanie. Zaciskał dłonie tak mocno, iż knykcie mu bielały, po czym prostował je szybko, krzywiąc się. Z jego gardła wyrwał się zdezorientowany śmiech, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, z tego co wyprawia.

Popadał w depresję.

Szukał odpowiedzi.

Szukał jej wszędzie, ale nie potrafił jej znaleźć. Zapadła się pod ziemię, tak to sobie tłumaczył, ale nie pomyślał o tym, że ona nie chciała go już znać. Zostawiła swoje życie już dawno za sobą i ruszyła do przodu. Nie potrzebowała go w życiu, by przypominał jej o nieszczęśliwej miłości. Nie chciała go, by znów psuł jej to, co tworzyła już od dłuższego czasu.

Wyczuwając wreszcie, że nie jest sam, szybko się odwrócił i pobiegł w stronę tajemniczej postaci. Stanął prosto przy ścianie, która zasłaniała całe jego ciało. Napinając wszystkie mięśnie, przymknął powieki i wziął lekki wdech. Poczuł zapach tak dobrze mu znany. Przypomniał sobie, gdzie go po raz pierwszy wyczuł.

Lata dwudzieste. Zapach z jaśminu i dzikich róż.

— Witaj, Stefano — powiedział kobiecy głos. — Dobrze cię widzieć.

Otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na kobietę o długich prostych włosach, o odcieniu prawie czystego złota. Jej postawa była mu skądś znana, jej zaokrąglone biodra, ostre rysy twarzy i całkiem duży biust, oraz te piękne szmaragdowe oczy, patrzące na świat z szalonym błyskiem. Znał tą kobietę już od bardzo dawna, lecz dopiero po ośmiu miesiącach znów ją zobaczył.

— Rebekah? — szepnął pełen szoku. — Co ty tutaj robisz?

Uśmiechnęła się uroczo, posyłając mu swój rozciągliwy wzrok. Podeszła do niego, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego ramieniu, lekko je ściskając. Przymknęła oczy odchylając głowę do tyłu. Zagryzła wargi tak mocno, że jej białe kły lekko nabiły się na pulchną wargę. Przyjemne uczucie ciepła w jej żyłach rozprzestrzeniło się po całym ciele, na samą myśl, co mogłaby z nim zrobić w tej chwili.

— Ciebie też miło widzieć, Stefan — szepnęła do jego ucha, składając prostego całusa na policzku. Zerknęła w jego ciemne brązowe oczy, które zmieniały kolor na karmelowy, gdy miały styczność ze światłem jarzeniówek. Uwielbiała w nie patrzeć wiekami.

Pragnie nasiliło się jeszcze bardziej, gdy położył swoją szorstką dłoń na jej plecach, zjeżdżając coraz niżej, aż dotarł do wysokości kości ogonowej. Jej krótka ciemno zielona sukienka, ledwie zakrywała zaokrąglony tył. Czarne botki sięgające kostek, również posiadały swój bagienny kolor, który świetnie pasował do jej bladej skóry.

Pożądanie, zaczynało być coraz bardziej namacalne w pomieszczeniu, a szybkie bicie serca chłopaka, było jedynym dźwiękiem, który dudnił w głowie dziewczyny. Jej pełne wargi wędrowały wzdłuż linii jego szczęki, kąsając i ssąc kremową, delikatną skórę wampira. Dłonie ześlizgnęły się z materiału wędrując pod białą koszulkę, dotykając wyrzeźbionego brzucha.

Gdy ich usta rozbiły się o siebie, czysty ogień zapłonął im w żyłach. Ciała zderzyły się ze sobą, popychając na najbliższą ścianę. Donośny huk rozniósł się echem po rezydencji, a całkiem spore wgniecenie w ścianie, z całą pewnością tylko zniżył cenę domu. Przemieszczali się po domostwie w wampirzym tempie, ściągając z siebie nawzajem części ubrań. Znajdując się w sporej sypialni, która miała należeć do przyszłej pary młodej, rzucili się na wygodny materac, obściskując mocno i całując namiętnie. Westchnienia z gardła dziewczyny wydobywały się za każdym razem, gdy rozpruwacz całował jej nagą skórę.

Palce mężczyzny dotknęły rozpięcia czerwonego biustonosza, a w jego głowie ukazała się twarz najlepszej przyjaciółki. Jej obojętne błękitne oczy i mocno zaciśnięte usta. Taką właśnie ją zapamiętał. Taką ją ostatnio widział. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która wiła się jak dzika kotka na materacu łóżka. Odepchnął ją od siebie, stawiając kroki do tyłu, prawie opierając się o beżową ścianę.

Zdezorientowane spojrzenie pierwotnej, ciskało piorunami w stronę blondyna.

— Co ty wyrabiasz? — podniosła głos podnosząc się na łokciach. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że odmówił przyjemności, którą sama chciała mu dać. Nikt nigdy nie opierał się jej urokowi, nigdy nic nie pamiętał. Wymazywała pamięć, wykorzystywała i tak w kółko. Jednakże nie mogła tego zrobić Stefanowi, ponieważ go kochała - na swój dziwny i pokręcony sposób.

— Wychodzę — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby przeczesując palcami swoje rozczochrane włosy. Opuścił pomieszczenie, przechodząc szybkim krokiem wzdłuż całkiem długiego korytarza, zbiegając w wampirzym tempie po schodach. Klął na siebie w myślach, za swoją pychę. Będąc przy schodach warknął na siebie, powtarzając jak mantrę, że to co zrobił z Rebekah'ą, było okropnie nieodpowiedzialne i lekkomyślne.

Wyszedł z rezydencji trzaskając drzwiami.

* * *

 ** _CHICAGO, czwartek, 13 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 19 : 20 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Dźwięk nadjeżdżającego samochodu, rozniósł się echem po lesie, który otaczał starą posesję. Spłoszone kruki wyleciały z koron ciemnych drzew. Silny wiatr kołysał gałęziami we wszystkie strony, wydając zgłuszony dźwięk. Kobieca postać zapukała mocno w drzwi, oczekując by ktoś jej otworzył. Gdy skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi rozniosło się po pustej rezydencji, weszła szybkim krokiem do środka. Otrzepała swój przemoknięty czarny płaszcz z drobnych kropelek, przerzuciła bujne loki do tyłu i zerknęła na wampira, który opierał się o ścianę nonszalancko, trzymając w dłoni zapaloną świeczkę.

— Jesteś — stwierdził.

Stara opustoszała rezydencja, należąca niegdyś do rodziny Williamsów, którzy należeli do rodu wiedźm, była zwyczajną i staromodną budowlą. Kolumny w niektórych częściach domu, podtrzymywały sufit w jednym kawałku, ogromne wiktoriańskie okna i lekko żółtawe firanki, od których można było wyczuć zapach papierosów. Zapadająca się podłoga z której wyrastały liczne chwasty można było wyczuć stęchliznę. Meble, które od jakiegoś czasu były przykryte białą folią, zaczęły powoli gnić i się rozpadać, a przeróżne przerażające robaki wędrowały wzdłuż nich. Ściany posiadały liczne dziury, kolorowe napisy ozdabiające prawie zatynkowane ściany i stary rozpadający się kominek.

— Dlaczego miałabym nie przyjść? — westchnęła podchodząc do niego. — Enzo, ciebie też miło widzieć — prychnęła cicho, gdy usłyszała tak dobrze znaną jej ksywkę.

Mężczyzna mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szerzej, widząc poziomą zmarszczkę na jej czole.

Od kilkunastu miesięcy, utrzymywała z nim kontakt. Zazwyczaj byli dla siebie pocieszeniem, przyjaciółmi do zabijania i partnerami do świetnej zabawy. Z czasem zaczęli się nawzajem unikać, aż kontakt kompletnie zanikł. Od ponad roku nie widziała jego czarnych rozwianych włosów, pełnych ust układających się w jego szalony uśmiech oraz brązowych oczu.

Czuła się jakby za nim tęskniła.

— No nie wiem, może dlatego, iż ostatnim razem, zagroziłaś mi, że mnie zabijesz. I będziesz się z tego faktu cieszyła — powiedział patrząc w jej puste oczy. — Po za tym, Ciebie też miło widzieć, gorgeous.

Warknęła cicho na niego, mrużąc oczy i przybierając pozę do skoku. Nienawidziła gdy nazywał ją piękną, nienawidziła się z nim droczyć i bawić w ,,kotka i myszkę''. Od tak bardzo dawna nie słyszała swojej ksywki, że na jej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Lorenzo podniósł dłonie w geście obronnym, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Spiął swoje mięśnie i zerknął na przyjaciółkę, czekając na jej kolejny ruch.

Westchnęła podchodząc do niego na tyle blisko by ich nosy lekko się musnęły. Spojrzała w jego oczy, a potem na jego usta. Przekrzywiła głowę, wspinając się na palcach. Dotknęła swoimi zimnymi dłońmi jego szorstkie policzki, objęła jego twarz obrysowując swoimi palcami linie jego warg, nosa, oczu i szczęki.

Patrzył na nią jak zauroczony. Obserwował każdy jej ruch dłoni i palców wędrujących wzdłuż jego twarzy. Obserwował jej błękitne oczy zerkające na niego niepewnie, i na usta, stworzone do składania namiętnych pocałunków, w tej chwili przygryzione. Położył swoje dłonie na jej biodrach, przybliżając ją do swojego rozgrzanego ciała. Oparł czoło o jej, lekko dysząc w usta kobiety, zjechał dłońmi niżej, dotykając przyjemnego w dotyku płaszcza.

Zabrała swoje dłonie z jego twarzy, kładąc je na jego umięśnionych barkach. Popchnęła go lekko w stronę ściany. Gdy oparł swoje ciało na spróchniałej ścianie, wplątała swoje palce w jego włosy, wpijając się mocno w usta. Jednak nie posunęła się za daleko, gdy chciał ją objąć i całować natarczywiej. Odepchnęła go z wrodzoną złośliwością, pozostawiając z niedosytem.

— Nigdy więcej — szepnęła oddychając szybko — nie nazywaj mnie piękną. Mam imię, Enzo. Wystarczy, że będziesz się do mnie zwracał, Caroline — po tych słowach rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Cichy szept zabrzmiał w pomieszczeniu, ciągnąc za sobą echo. Jedno słowo wystarczyło, by znów się wściekł na kobietę. Wykorzystywała go na każdym kroku. Jednak czuł, że ona jednak go na pokręcony sposób, kocha.

* * *

 ** _NOWY ORLEAN, czwartek, 13 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 19 : 20 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Wysoki mężczyzna powolnym krokiem przemierzał ulice Nowego Orleanu. Z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach, obserwował tętniące życiem miasto, które zza jego lat, było jedynie drobnym miasteczkiem. Stara francuska dzielnica wciąż posiadała swój urok i mrok, w którym kryły się niebezpieczne stworzenia. Podobne do niego, choć słabsze.

Przystanął przed ogromnym łukiem budynku, który przyozdabiała litera ,,M". Pamiętał doskonale, jak kazał służbie wyodrębnić na ścianie, pierwszą literę jego nazwiska. Same wspomnienie jego dawnego życia w tym mieście, przyprawiały go o dreszcze radości, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie dlaczego stąd wyjechał. Okrutna przeszłość wciąż gnała tuż za nim, choć minęło już dwieście ciągnących się lat.

— Kogo my tutaj mamy — odezwał się ponury głos za jego plecami. Francuski akcent zabrzęczał w uszach jasnowłosego. — Niklaus Mikaelson, dobrze cię widzieć. Ponownie.

Pierwotny odwrócił się do mówcy, miażdżąc go swoim stalowym wzrokiem błękitnych tęczówek, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach swoich czarnych spodni. Wyprostował się momentalnie, nie mogąc ukryć szczerego uśmiechu na swojej twarzy, który momentalnie wykwitł mu, gdy zauważył z kim ma do czynienia. Nie sądził, że spotka swojego przybranego syna w mieście, w którym niegdyś żyli jako rodzina królewska.

— Marcellus — odetchnął Niklaus witając się po bratersku. Wypuścił przybranego syna ze swoich ramion, by znów skryć je w kieszeniach swoich jeansów. — Ty żyjesz! Myślałem, że zginąłeś w pożarze spowodowanym przez Mikaela.

— Marcel — poprawił go afroamerykanin poprawiając swoją skórzaną kurtkę. — Jak widać nie łatwo mnie zabić — rozłożył ramiona po bokach, śmiejąc się dosyć fałszywie, co nie uszło uwadze pierwotnego. Uśmiechnął się dziarsko patrząc na ojca triumfalnym wzrokiem. — Pozwól, że oprowadzę cię po moim królestwie.

— Twoim królestwie? — zapytała głupio hybryda, mierząc go złowrogim wzrokiem. Poczuł uścisk w żołądku i nieprzyjemny ból w okolicy serca.

— Zgadza się. Jestem królem Nowo Orleańskich wampirów, Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOWY ORLEAN, piątek, 14 czerwca 2013 r.**_

 _ **godz. 23 : 00 (czas lokalny)**_

 _ **„Teraźniejszość"**_

* * *

Skwierczący dźwięk tańczącego ognia, rozbrzmiał echem, w środku ciemnego lasu. Grupka ludzi z uśmiechem rozmawiała i tańczyła do piosenek, ze staroświeckiego radia na pudle. Stara chatka stała w oddali cała opustoszała, mimo iż spod drzwi, złote ślepia obserwowały ludzi, z intensywnym blaskiem. Dzikie wycie rozdarło ciszę, a granatowy nieboskłon zmienił kolor na ciemno bury. Rdzawobrązowa wilczyca usiadła na drewnianej podłodze, mrużąc swoje lśniące oczy.

— Hayley, proszę uspokój się — poprosiła siwiejąca kobieta, która ze spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy, patrzyła na dzikie zwierzę. — Pełnia minie za okrągłą godzinę, słonko. Szybko minie, nie przesadzaj.

Ogromny srebrny księżyc widniał na niebie, wywołując zmianę w niektórych członkach plemienia. Dzikie wycia nie ustępowały przez najbliższą godzinę, mimo, że stado ogromnych barczystych wilków, znajdowało się dwieście metrów dalej od chaty. Hayley wyczuwała ich obecność doskonale, i słyszała chaotyczne myśli.

— Pełnia się już kończy — oświadczyła zmartwiona kobieta. — Za trzy, dwie, jedną — postukała palcem wskazującym zegarek, na swojej ręce. — Już.

Ciszę, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, rozdarł przerażający krzyk i dźwięk łamanych kości. Wilk liniał, a ciało odzyskiwało swój prawdziwy kształt. Złote ślepia zniknęły, a na ich miejscu znalazły się ciemne hebanowe oczy. Skóra pokryta zwierzęcą sierścią zmieniła się na aksamitny karmelowy odcień, gładkiego naskórka. Długie brązowe włosy opadły kaskadami na odsłonięte ramiona.

— Masz — powiedziała cicho kobieta podając jej bawełniany kocyk, który sama uszyła. — Przykryj się tym, słonko.

Dziewczyna posłała wdzięczny uśmiech staruszce i szybko owinęła się kocem, wstając z kolan do pionu. Zerknęła na zamknięte drzwi. Wiedziała, że nie wolno jej było wychodzić pod czas niedokończonej pełni. Spokojnym krokiem przeszła wzdłuż pomieszczenia podchodząc do drzwi, marszcząc brwi, chwyciła za drewnianą klamkę. Skrzypnięcie brzdękło w uszach Hayley, a czarna mgła otoczyła ją. Krzyk uwiązł w jej gardle, gdy nie widzialne dłonie chwyciły ją za tętnicę. Ostatnie co widziała przed swoimi oczami, była to spora grupka ludzi, która patrzyła na nią intensywnie z uniesioną prawą ręką w górze, skierowaną w jej stronę. Wiedziała kim byli i mimo tego, że powinna się bać, nie potrafiła, bo przeczucie twierdziło, że jest bezpieczna.

— Wiedźmy — wyszeptała nim straciła przytomność, padając na podłogę w progu starej chaty.

* * *

 _ **MYSTIC FALLS, sobota, 15 czerwca 2013 r.**_

 _ **godz. 01 : 00 (czas lokalny)**_

 _ **„Teraźniejszość"**_

* * *

Mystic Grill wypełniała głośna muzyka, a grupka pijanych ludzi wychodziła z budynku, przewracając się o własne nogi. Ulice przysłaniały samochody, a kolorowe neony rozświetlały ściany budynków. Uśmiechnięci bracia Salvatore weszli do zbiorowiska, wtapiając się w ludzi. Mimo iż ich oczy lśniły nienaturalną czerwienią, każdy przyziemny mógł pomyśleć, że to przez światło jarzeniówek. Jednak nikt by nie potrafił wyjaśnić białych, ostrych, wystających im spod warg, kłów, które ociekały krwią.

— Nie wierzę, że mój święty braciszek żłopie ludzką krew. Znudziły ci się bambi? — zapytał drwiąco Damon, który z dzikim uśmiechem, obserwował tańczące dziewczyny. — A może to ma jakiś związek z naszą blondyneczką, Steffy?

— Wiesz, Damon. To nie twój interes, zwłaszcza, gdy zdradzasz Elenę — odezwał się chłodno Stefano, który z mordem w oczach, patrzył na starszego brata. Jak to możliwe było, że łączyły ich więzy krwi? W niczym nie przypominali braci.

— Nie zdradzam Eleny — zaprzeczył uśmiechając się do przechodzącej tuż obok niego, brunetki, która przypadkiem otarła się o jego ramię. — Tylko korzystam z życia. Po za tym, nie spałem z żadną inną, prócz Eleny. A teraz mów. Interesuje mnie, co zmieniło mojego młodszego braciszka, na lepsze! — zawołał cicho, nachylając się nad stolikiem.

— Chyba na gorsze — mruknął głos za nimi, a pomiędzy ich ramionami, wysunęła się głowa pierwotnej wampirzycy. — Też jestem tego ciekawa, któż to taki, zmienił naszego Stefana?

— Rebekah... — westchnął przeciągle młodszy z wampirów i na jego nieszczęście, dziewczyna przysiadła się do nich, z uśmiechem na ustach, stawiając na stoliku pełną butelkę burbon'u. — Co tutaj robisz?

— Przyszłam do baru, tutaj chyba mnie nie wyrzucisz, prawda? — wyszeptała, mrużąc oczy. Ubrana była w srebrną sukienkę, z cięciem przy udzie, gdzie było widać kawałek koronkowego gorsetu.

— Oh, czyżbyś dostała kosza od mojego braciszka? Co za smutna historia — prychnął Damon, opierając się na luzie o kanapę. Siedząc po środku Rebekah patrzyła intensywnie na Stefana, który myślami krążył wokół starej przyjaciółki. — A teraz Stefan, mów co masz mówić. Kto ci tak namącił w głowie?

— Caroline — zmarszczył nos czując wstyd, a jego policzki momentalnie się zaczerwieniły.

— Wiedziałem, że to za sprawą naszej blondyneczki — podniósł szklankę do ust i wypił za jednym ruchem całą zawartość. — Za mnie. Za ciebie Stef. I za naszą słodką seksowną blondyneczkę.

— Masz na myśli, tą głupią Forbes, za którą latał Nik, jak tutaj był? — zdegustowana zgarbiła się i otrzepała z dreszczy obrzydzenia. Nie przepadała z Forbes która zniszczyła kompletnie jej brata, Klausa. Od dwóch lat, cierpiał przez to jak go potraktowała, chociaż nie wiedziała co się stało, czuła, że to była jej wina. To jej imię wymienił, gdy spytała się co go tak rozzłościło, że zaczął demolować dom. Spojrzała z rezerwą na blondyna który speszony utrzymywał wzrok na stoliku. Zachowywał się jak zakochany nastolatek. — Myślałam, że masz lepszy gust.

— Boli cię to, że wybrał Blondie, niż ciebie barbie Klaus? — zadrwił Damon, czym rozzłościł pierwotną, która skręciła mu jednym ruchem kark. Jego głowa bezwiednie uderzyła o stolik, krusząc lekko marmurową część mebla.

* * *

 _ **NOWY ORLEAN, sobota, 15 czerwca 2013 r.**_

 _ **godz. 07 : 00 (czas lokalny)**_

 _ **„Teraźniejszość"**_

* * *

Spokojne płynne dźwięki fortepianu, pieściły uszy najstarszego z pierwotnych, a jego palce zgrabnie dotykały klawisze instrumentu. Ze skupieniem na twarzy, przysłuchiwał się utworowi, który sam skomponował dla swojej dawnej miłości, Kateriny Petrovy - jednego z sobowtórów, który będąc człowiekiem, wywołała w nim tyle uczuć i mimo jej przemiany w wampira, wciąż widział tą biedną, słodką, chorującą córkę pastora.

— A ty wciąż grasz i grasz. Elijah, rozerwij się jakoś — stwierdził chłodno głos za jego plecami. — Jesteś w Nowym Orleanie, czy to nie powód do świętowania?

— Niklaus — westchnął i czym prędzej zamknął fortepian, ucinając swoją chwilę spokoju. — To nie ty, powinieneś się teraz wściekać, na Marcela? Przecież chciałeś być królem, czyż nie? Odmieniło ci się, po zwiedzaniu miasta? — prychnął rozżalony, podwijając rękawy swojej flanelowej koszuli.

— Oczywiście, że nie, Elijah. Wątpisz we mnie? — zaśmiał się sztucznie i podszedł do brata, sycząc przez zęby. — Tworzę plan obalenia jego rządów. I nie obchodzi mnie to, czy będziesz brał w tym udział, czy nie. Wygram to, zobaczysz— odwrócił się do niego plecami, kierując swój wzrok na stół, ze swoimi obrazami. Na kilku z nich była ona, młoda wampirzyca o bladych blond lokach.

— Co was łączyło? Bo patrząc na to, że nie ma jej tutaj, a ciebie w Mystic Falls, lepiej określić to jako czas przeszły — wyjaśnił z zaciekawionym błyskiem w oku.

Niklaus zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc dokładnie o co chodzi. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z bratem o swoich związkach, bo wprawdzie, nigdy ich nie miał. Jedynie tylko durne przywiązania. Z Caroline było podobnie, tylko, że ta irytująca, choć urocza istotka wlazła mu pod skórę i nie chciała wyjść. Nie mógł o niej do końca zapomnieć. Zawsze natrafiała się chwila słabości, gdy wspomniał jej uśmiech, blask w oku i te złośliwości pod jego adresem, które ulatywały z jej ust. Łączyło go z nią pewnego rodzaju sire-bond, tylko dosyć naturalniejsza niż przywiązanie, czy miłość z powodu wymieniania się krwi.

— Wprawdzie, to nie wiele, Elijah — stwierdziła chłodno hybryda. — Nie twój interes. Nie przypominam sobie, bym interesował się twoimi znajomymi.

— Prawda, nie mój. Jesteś dorosły od jakiegoś tysiąca lat, ale interesuje mnie, co ta młoda wampirzyca, z tobą zrobiła. Wiesz, w Mystic Falls nie dawałeś po sobie poznać, że masz jakiś plan, gdy spędzałeś z nią swój wolny czas.

— Bo tak było, bracie — podszedł do całkiem sporego baru. Wyciągnął starą whisky i nalał sobie do szklanki, nalewając również odrobinę do drugiej, którą podał starszemu bratu. — Nie miałem planu. Cieszyłem się jej towarzystwem, po za tym wiedziałem, że im więcej spędza ze mną czasu, tym coraz bardziej się do mnie przekonuje. A, że gang Scooby-Doo nie potrafił wymyślić dobrego planu — prychnął. — wysyłali ją do mnie jako rozpraszacz.

— Rozpraszacz? — powtórzył wampir z rozbawieniem, opierając się o fortepian, swoim biodrem. — Nie przeszkadzało ci to, że udawała? Że przychodziła tylko w tej sprawie?

— Dlaczego miałoby? — zapytał szybko, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. — Była przy mnie. Cieszyłem się tym i czerpałem z tego tymczasowe szczęście, dopóki ktoś tego nie zniszczył. Jej przyjaciele, wymyślali takie plany, w których zazwyczaj polegali, a Tyler, moja pierwsza udana hybryda, chłopak Caroline, znienawidził mnie z całego serca.

— Dlaczego cię nienawidził? — zainteresowanie na twarzy Elijah'a, było czymś niespotykanym. Zwykle w nawyku miał swoją obojętną minę lub chłodny wyraz twarzy. — Co zrobiłeś, że ten młodzieniec chciał cię zabić, wielokrotnie?

— Zabiłem mu matkę i ojca. Zyskałem uwagę Caroline, za co wściekał się równie mocno, co przez stratę rodziców — zaśmiał się. — Biedaczek, naprawdę mnie nienawidził. Miał takie rozbite ego.

— Jeszcze jedno pytanie. Dlaczego stwierdziłeś, że Cię nienawidził? Wybaczył Ci? W co oczywiście wątpię, po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś.

— Nie żyje. Zabiłem go — uśmiechnięta twarz Klausa stężała, a na jej miejscu ukazała się rezerwa. Nie myślał, a działał pod wpływem impulsu, gdy zabijał młodego Lockwood'a. Nie wiedział, że skutki tego czynu, będą tak ogromne, ale wiadomość, że to zabiło jego Caroline, doprowadzało go do wściekłości. Nie chciał zniszczyć jej dobra, światła i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, i choć obiecał jej, że Tyler'owi nic się nie stanie po powrocie do Mystic Falls, to i tak go zabił. Zawiódł jej zaufanie. — Nie chcę o tym gadać, wychodzę — dopił resztkę alkoholu w szklance i wstał z czerwonego fotela.

— Dlatego jej tutaj nie ma — stwierdził bezdusznie pierwotny. — Nienawidzi cie teraz. Niech zgadnę. Nakrzyczała na ciebie, żebyś się wyniósł z Mystic Falls.

— Nie — zaprzeczył marszcząc czoło. — Skręciła mi kark.

— Gratuluję, Niklaus. Sam prosisz się o kłopoty. Ale wątpię, by tak młoda wampirzyca była wstanie zabić kogoś takiego, jak ty, bracie. Ja się starałem i nie wyszło.

— Nie znasz jej. Wygląda jak anioł — wyszeptał załamanym głosem, po raz pierwszy ukazując przy tym, że naprawdę przywiązał się do tej wampirzycy. — ale jest diabłem. Nie wiesz jaka jest. Potrafi mnie rozgryźć i zranić tak mocno, jak nikt inny — spiął mięśnie i westchnął głęboko. — Jest idealna — zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając brata samego z oniemiałą miną.

— Niklaus... — zaczął gorzko Elijah, zakładając marynarkę na ramiona, by zaraz zamknąć usta, gdy Klaus przerwał mu to, co chciał powiedzieć.

— Tak samo mocno zraniona co ja. Tak samo podobna.

* * *

 _ **CHICAGO, sobota, 15 czerwca 2013 r.**_

 _ **godz. 12 : 13 (czas lokalny)**_

 _ **„Teraźniejszość"**_

* * *

Dźwięki metalu leciały z radia samochodowego, wypełniając go od środka. Czarne Porsche 911 sunęło zatłoczoną drogą, a siedząca w nim blondynka z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie, wystukiwała rym dłonią o zamszową kierownicę. Zjechała na pobocze, patrząc przed siebie z uśmiechem. Wysoka brunetka mroziła ją wzrokiem, uśmiechając się, uśmiechem godnego samego szatana.

— Spóźniłaś się — warknęła szorstko, wsiadając do samochodu. — Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego?

— Nie możesz — wampirzyca odwróciła się w jej stronę, szepcząc cicho na odsłonięte ucho.—Schowek. Biała koperta — skinęła głową, odwracając szybko wzrok na jezdnię. Prowadziła samochód pełna skupienia, mimo, że wyglądała na zrelaksowaną, była spięta czym świadczyła zaciśnięta żuchwa. Czekała na to co powie Corinne. Dźwięk dartego papieru rozbrzmiał w jej głowie i z cichym westchnieniem, docisnęła pedał gazu.

— Czy to...? — zapytała niepewnie wiedźma, mrużąc oczy na blondynkę.

— Tak — przytaknęła i zacisnęła zęby. — To księga nieumarłych.


	3. Chapter 3

**_MYSTIC FALLS, sobota, 15 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 01 : 00 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Stefan usiadł na podłodze przed kominkiem w salonie. Pensjonat spustoszyła cisza, mrok i jedynie dźwięki świerszczy, i koników polnych, rozbrzmiewały po okolicy. Mógł spokojnie odetchnąć od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Opierał się o fotel, patrząc ze łzami w oczach, na fotografię trzymaną w swoich dłoni. Skromny uśmiech widniał na jego wargach, a szalony błysk lśnił w zielonych kocich ślepiach. Pamiętał doskonale tę fotografię, kiedy i gdzie została wykonana. Miał wtedy niecałe sześć lat i był pod stałą opieką Damon'a. Jednakże ten okres jego życia, nie należał do najlepszego, wspominał go dosyć źle.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytał odrażająco głos za jego plecami. Czarna postać kontrastowała się z ciemnym pomieszczeniem, a drobne zarysy płomieni w kominku, nawet go nie dosięgały. — Nie przypominam sobie, żebym wpuścił cię do mojej sypialni, bracie.

— Nie byłem w twojej sypialni, Damon — zaprzeczył chłodno Stefan, który mimo chęci, drgnął zdradzając swój niepokój. Spiął mięśnie i z dzikością wymalowaną na twarzy, otaksował starszego brata ostrym wzrokiem. — Czego chcesz? — wysyczał.

— Skąd masz jej zdjęcie, Stefan?

— Zdjęcie dostałem od niej — westchnął cicho i stanął w wampirzym tempie, na proste nogi. Zmroził wzrokiem wampira i przybliżył się do niego, sycząc. — Nie tylko ciebie kochała, Damon. — wyszedł z pensjonatu, trzaskając frontowymi drzwiami tak głośno, że bruneta przeszył dreszcz. Zdjęcie wzbiło się w powietrze i przefrunęło przez pomieszczenie, lądując u stóp Damon'a. Podniósł ją drżącą rękom i przyjrzał się rysom twarzy. Długie kręcone hebanowe włosy, oliwkowa cera i zielone oczy.

— Tak za tobą tęsknię — wyszeptał łamliwym głosem. Po raz pierwszy od wieków, przypomniał sobie co to prawdziwa tęsknota. Nigdy nie tęsknił tak obsesyjnie za nikim, nawet za Katherine, nawet za Eleną. Za nikim. — Wróć do mnie, Cordelio.

* * *

 ** _NOWY ORLEAN, sobota, 15 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 19 : 03 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Wampir zmarszczył brwi i zagryzł wargi do krwi. Poprawił marynarkę i zmienił pozycję, w której stał już niecałą godzinę. Zasiadł za ogromnym, drewnianym stołem i włożył dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Mrużył oczy patrząc na dwójkę mężczyzn i młodą kobietę, którzy dyskutowali przez jakiś czas, tak zawzięcie, że zapewne słychać ich było na dolnym piętrze starego budynku.

Wysoki mężczyzna w granatowym garniturze, siedział naprzeciwko dziewczyny, patrząc na nią intensywnie. Wilkokrwista speszona patrzyła na stół, zaciskając dłonie w pięści na swoich nagich kolanach, zaś Brytyjczyk, który na nich łypał, nie śmiał nawet wtrącić swoich pięciu groszy, mimo to, że miał na to ogromną chęć. Chłopak, który chwilę temu zasiadł do stołu, parsknął śmiechem i zaczął drwić z trójki rozmówców, którzy zamarli patrząc na niego z niemą pretensją.

— Kol — odezwała się wiedźma, która mroziła go wzrokiem. Stała wzburzona w wejściu do pomieszczenia, trzymając w dłoni księgę i złoty medalik, który mienił się czerwoną poświatą. Drżała cała mimo tego, że starała się być twarda i obojętna na wszystko. Nie codziennie przecież dowiaduje się, że najstarszy wampir świata, pierwszy z mieszańców zostaje... tatusiem. I to przez wpadkę z jakąś przypadkową dziewczyną, która okazuje się być winowajczynią śmierci trzynastu hybryd. Patrząc na owe fakty, można było uznać Klausa Mikaelsona za głupca, jakich mało na tym świecie. Za głupca jakiego ustawa nie przewiduje.

— Czego? — zapytał pochmurniejąc. Skrzywił się, nie patrząc na wiedźmę, która wywołała na nim ból głowy, znany również dla ludzi, jako migrenę. Ciemnooki widząc naganny wzrok najstarszego brata, od razu nastroszył się cały. — No co, Elijah? Widzisz przecież, że dobrze się zachowuję. Jeszcze jej nie zabiłem — prychnął rozjuszony, nie co urażony, wiarą własnego rodzonego brata.

Jeszcze, mruknęła jego obrażona podświadomość. Która wymyślała plan na zabicie upierdliwej czarownicy. Jeszcze się ciebie pozbędę, obiecuję ci to, Sophie.

— No właśnie, Elijah. Jeszcze jej nie zabił. Przecież to cud, że wytrzymał tak długo bez zabijania kogokolwiek — potwierdził uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, Klaus. — Powinieneś być z niego dumny — zaśmiał się drwiąco, patrząc na przyrodniego młodszego brata, który dwie godziny wcześniej, drwił z niego i jego dziwnego zauroczenia młodą głupiutką wampirzycą.

— To nie ja zabiłem miliony ludzkich istnień. Może ci przypomnę, że zasztyletowałeś mnie na osiemset lat i zamknąłeś w trumnie — wykrztusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. — I to nie ja zabiłem chłopaka dziewczyny, w której się podobno podkochujesz. Niezła klapa, braciszku, prawda? — wypalił nie zastanawiając się ani chwili nad tym co mówi. Sens słów dotarł do niego wtedy, gdy zauważył jak wszyscy zamierając włącznie z Niklausem. Kol'owi oczy rozszerzyły się mimowolnie. Patrzył przestraszony na Klausa, który zaciskał dłonie w pięści i wyraźnie spięty wstał z fotela, wychodząc z głośnym trzaskiem z sali, zostawiając zaskoczone towarzystwo.

Elijah spojrzał na Kol'a z pretensją. To, że przeszkodził im w rozmowie to jedno, ale żeby wspominać o dziewczynie, którą jego brat kochał, było wystarczającym powodem dla którego powinno się go ukarać.

— Gratuluję, Kol. Wpadka numer osiemset jeden? — zapytał unosząc brew na minę zestresowanego brata. Wyprostowany wstał z krzesła i zwrócił się do wiedźmy, by zabrała Hayley na bagna. Gdy kobiety zniknęły z pomieszczenia, najmłodszy z rodzeństwa zaśmiał się. — Z czego się śmiejesz bracie? Kolejne parę wieków przeleżysz zasztyletowany, było warto?

— Myślałem, że jesteś przeciwko sztyletowaniu nas — odparł z nieskrywaną złością.

— Jestem przeciwko, ale tym razem przegiąłeś, bracie. Nie wiesz jak ta dziewczyna skrzywdziła Niklausa? Nie wiesz, co przechodził przez te parę lat, odkąd wyjechał z Mystic Falls? Ma za złe sobie, że zniszczył ją i jej dotychczasowe życie. Że doprowadził do tego, że wyłączyła człowieczeństwo. Nie wiesz jak cierpi, więc mógłbyś być na tyle rozsądny i nie wspominać o pannie Forbes w obecności Niklausa?

* * *

 ** _CHICAGO, sobota, 15 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 19 : 24 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Muzyka z lat dwudziestych, wypełniała opuszczony lokal, w którym popielata wiedźma wycierała właśnie mokre szklanki. Złoty medalion zdobił jej szyję, a niezliczone kolorowe światła w pomieszczeniu, rzucały cień na biżuterię, która świeciły się niczym gwiazdy. Pomarszczona skóra zdawała się być szara i dziwnie intensywnie lśnić. Czarne oczy przeszyte przerażającym błyskiem, patrzyły na wejście spod zmrużonych powiek. Mimowolnie usta kobiety się otworzyły, a z nich wypłynął dziwny jęk rozdarcia.

— Czego chcecie? — zadrżała cała, widząc jak dwie postacie suną ku niej, w bardzo szybkim tempie. Wampirzyca podeszła do baru i wyciągnęła spod lady dużą butelkę whisky, zaś praktykująca Williams rzuciła księgę na stolik, na którym leżał wazonik z kwiatkami. — Nie przypominam sobie bym zapraszała do klubu niedorobioną czarownicę i głupiutką wampirzycę.

— Ja bym na twoim miejscu zważała na słowa — podeszła do niej, otwierając paznokciem butelkę i biorąc trunek do ust. — Wiesz, w każdej sekundzie ta głupiutka wampirzyca, może cię nieumyślnie zabić, więc siedź cicho, dopóki ci nie rozkażę dać głosu. Zrozumiałaś?

— Nie będzie mi tutaj dyktować jakaś przemądrzała smarkula, która uważa się za kogoś więcej niż nędznego potwora! — wycharczała wściekła wiedźma przyprawiająca Caroline o ból głowy. Forbes się skuliła trzymając za głowę i jęcząc cicho, do czasu, gdy wiedźma padła na podłogę bez głowy. Krew buchnęła na ściany i podłogę, a leżące ciało nagle nienaturalnie posiniało, choć wcześniej było dziwnie popielate.

— Wstawaj! — zawołała kobieta mrużąc swoje ciemne oczy na blond wampirzycę. Skórzana kurtka otaczała jej ramiona, a czerwony obcisły top przylegał do ciała niczym druga skóra. Czarne leginsy i szpilki na dwunastocentymetrowym obcasie. Brązowe loki opadały kaskadami na plecy, ciągnąc się aż do pasa, a czerwone paznokcie lśniły. Podeszła kocim ruchem do leżącej dziewczyny i pociągnęła ją za włosy, odsłaniając jej spoconą twarz. — Dzień dobry, słonko.

— Katherine...

* * *

 ** _NOWY ORLEAN, sobota, 15 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 22 : 12 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Mieszaniec z cichym westchnieniem, oparł dłonie o balustradę, na balkonie od jego sypialni. Stał w białej koszuli na krótki rękaw, czarnych spodniach i swoich ciężkich butach. Włosy skręcały się w lekkie zawijaski od wilgotnego powietrza, a kilkudniowy zarost okalał jego kości policzkowe i policzki. Patrzył przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, szukając w głowie odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, dotyczące młodej wampirzycy, która mu tak zawróciła w głowie.

Gdzie jest? Jak się czuje? Czy wciąż jest na niego wściekła? Czy związała się z kimś?

Mimowolnie na myśl, że ktoś inny ją dotyka, zacisnął dłonie na balustradzie, słysząc nieprzyjemny dźwięk skrzypienia, który skomponowała się z dźwiękiem otwieranych drzwi balkonowych. Męskie perfumy wdarły mu się do nozdrzy, a ciężkie kroki pasowały tylko do jednego przedstawiciela jego rodziny. Od lat nauczył się odróżniać kroki, oddech i zapach swojej rodziny. Będąc na wpół zwierzęciem miał bardziej wyostrzone zmysły, które pomagały mu odróżniać każdy szczegół każdego.

— Czego chcesz, Elijah'a? — zapytał chłodno Niklaus, patrząc przed siebie z zaciśniętą szczęką. — Kol przegiął. Nie wybaczę mu jego zachowania.

— Dobrze o tym wiem, Niklaus — odpowiedział spokojnie wampir. — Jednakże, proszę cię byś mu wybaczył jego nikczemne zachowanie. Faktycznie zasłużył na karę, ale żeby od razu go sztyletować? Niklaus, nie zachowuj się jak rozkapryszone dziecko. Mam nadzieję, że to przemyślisz.

Wyszedł zatrzaskując drzwi balkonowe, które po dziesięciu minutach, znów się otworzyły. Tym razem kroki były cichsze, ostrożne i luźne. Na balkonie pojawił się młodszy z rodzeństwa. Podszedł do balustrady spiętym krokiem i stanął obok przyrodniego brata patrząc przed siebie. Westchnął głęboko i przełknął ślinę, która zebrała mu się w gardle. Nigdy się nie martwił o swoją egzystencję, bo był nieśmiertelny, a jedyne co mogło go zabić to kołek z białego dębu, ale... bycie znów uwięzionym w trumnie, na kolejne dziewięćset lat, odbierało mu wizję cieszenia się dwudziestym pierwszym wiekiem. Ale przecież nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wymyślił planu.

— Wiesz, że postępujesz lekkomyślnie przychodząc tutaj? — zapytał Niklaus, prostując się. — Wystawiasz mi się jak na tacy. Nie przeraża cię wizja kolejnych wieków słodko przespanych w trumnie? — zadrwił odwracając się do niego przodem, taksując go drastycznym wzrokiem. Miał na sobie swoją skórzaną kurtkę, czarne spodnie, szary podkoszulek i miękkie buty. Odkąd przeprowadzili się do Nowego Orleanu, Kol zmienił fryzurę na lekkiego irokeza, który miał przyciągać do niego kobiece zdobycze.

— Doskonale o tym wiem, Nik — wysyczał garbiąc się i zaciskając dłonie na murku, patrząc na dół budynku. Ludzie śmiali się i rozmawiali, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że mogą w każdej chwili zostać obiadem dla krwiopijców. Dla niego. — Elijah'a kazał mi cię przeprosić.

— I co? Prosisz o wybaczenie?

— A skąd. W twoich snach, braciszku — prychnął rozbawiony Kol, poklepał go po ramieniu i czym prędzej znikł z tarasu, używając swojego wampirzego tempa. Uśmiech który momentalnie zagościł na twarzy pierwotnej hybrydy, zwiastował problemy i to nie małe dla jego młodszego brata. Zemści się na Kol'u, prędzej czy później i będzie się z tego cieszył jak nigdy.


	4. Chapter 4

**_WŁOCHY, środa, 1 lipiec 1853 r._**

 ** _godz. 14 : 12 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Przeszłość"_**

* * *

Zielonooki chłopczyk biegnąc za bezpańskim kundlem, wywrócił się na ziemię. Jęk bólu wyrwał mu się z rozchylonych warg, niosąc echem po podwórze. Niepohamowany wybuch płaczu nasilił się, gdy pies zniknął, a sześcioletni Stefano siedział na glebie, skulony z opuszczoną głową. Nagle bawełniane okrycie, którym był drobny kolorowy kocyk, otulił jego drobne ramionka, a dwie kobiece dłonie chwyciły Stefana pod ramiona. Salvatore poczuł ciepło i zapach kobiecych perfum, jakże tanich, ale pięknie pachnących. Spojrzał w oczy kobiety, która z miłością przytuliła go do siebie.

— Nic się nie stało, Stefano — szepce na jego ucho. Odstawia go na ziemię i klepie po główce, niczym lojalnego psa. W zielonej muślinowej sukni i spiętych włosach, wyglądała wystarczająco młodo, by uznać ją za wolną, chociaż tak naprawdę była niespełnioną matką.

— Piesek uciekł — odezwał się zrozpaczonym głosem, patrząc jak kobieta uśmiecha się do niego przyjaźnie. Stanął na równe nogi i otrzepał brudne kolana. Uśmiechnął się uroczo, nieśmiało patrząc na rozbawioną postać.

— Stefano, idź do domu, obiad na ciebie czeka. Poproś brata by ci towarzyszył. Gdyby się nie zgodził, powiedz, że mu karzę to zrobić, jeśli nie, inaczej z nim pomówię — cmoknęła go w policzek, na co chłopaczyna się zarumienił. Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.— Jeszcze tyle rzeczy musisz się nauczyć o tym świecie.

Przystanęła przy ogromnej stalowej furtce, oznakowanej jedynie dużym symbolem "S", patrząc jak chłopczyk znika we wnętrzu budynku, który wyglądem przypominał te piękne pensjonaty w wiktoriańskim stylu. Słyszała tylko głośny krzyk furii starszego brata i piszczący głosik samego chłopczyka, sześcioletniego Stefano. Wycofała się szybko, biegnąc ile miała sił w nogach, by uniknąć starszego syna Giuseppe. Nie zwracała uwagi na jego rozwścieczony krzyk, który rozniósł się echem ginąc w promieniach południowego słońca.

— Cordelio!

* * *

 ** _CHICAGO, sobota, 15 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 20 : 03 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

— Co tutaj robisz, Katherine? — wycharczała Caroline, wstając na równe nogi, łamiąc sobie kręgosłup. Ciszę w barze wypełniał jedynie odgłos strzelanych kości wampirzycy, szybkie bicie serca wiedźmy i złośliwy chichot panny Pierce. Forbes mierzyła wzrokiem sobowtóra, który z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach, siedział na stołku barowym. — Zadałam Ci pytanie, Pierce.

— Po co ta agresja? Złość piękności szkodzi, Caroline. Później nikt Cię nie będzie chciał, no... chyba, że nasza kochana pierwotna hybryda.

—Mogłabyś odpowiedzieć łaskawie — blondynka zignorowała wzmiankę na temat pierwotnego i nastraszyła się, cofając do tyłu. Widząc jak wampirzyca zbliża się do niej powolnym krokiem, wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, za co znienawidziła bardziej kobietę. Szatynka wzięła pomiędzy palce, pukiel złocistych włosów i nawinęła go ostrożnie na palec wskazujący. Nachyliła się nad Forbes, sunąc ustami wzdłuż linii żuchwy. Czuła jak dziewczyna drżała pod jej dotykiem, nie tylko z powodu strachu, przerażenia, a z obrzydzenia, że ktoś tak zakłamany jak ona, ją dotyka. Złożyła skromny pocałunek na końcu kości policzkowej i przesunęła lekko wilgotne wargi do odsłoniętego ucha młodszej wampirzycy.

— Chcę Ci pomóc — szepce mrukliwie, odsuwając się od rozdrażnionego ciała byłej mieszkanki, tej nędznej dziury, jakim było Mystic Falls. — Chcę wam pomóc. I przy okazji sobie.

— Co z tego będziesz miała, hm? — zapytała dociekliwie Corinne, która od dłuższego czasu przyglądała się scenie przed sobą. Widziała jak Caroline była zdana na Pierce — to przecież ona ją uratowała z rąk tej okropnej wiedźmy. Była jej coś winna. Musiała spłacić dług. I to przez to, że nie potrafiła pomóc wspólniczce. Co z niej była za wiedźma?

Katherine zmrużyła oczy i podeszła do Williams, odgarniając czarne włosy z oczu. Uśmiechnęła się cwaniacko i nachyliła się tak, aby ich oczy były na tej samej linii. Szepnęła naciskając bułgarskim akcentem, na każde słowo, które wyleciało z jej ust.

— Świadomość, że bracia Mikaelson będą cierpieć. I to mocno.

* * *

 ** _MYSTIC FALLS, sobota, 15 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 20 : 56 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Rebekah uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak Stefan stara się ją obejść. Wrodzona złośliwość nie pozwoliła jej na to. Wypinając dumnie pierś do przodu, stanęła wyprostowana przed nim w obcisłej sukience koloru zgniłej zieleni. Wyglądała upiornie, ale zarazem porażająco niebezpiecznie. Pociągająco i pięknie, to Stefano musiał przyznać. Zielone oczy były intensywnie podkreślone suknią, a wyprostowane złote włosy spajały się wraz z bladą skórą. Tak nienaturalnie bladą, twardą i niewyobrażalnie piękną.

— Rebekah, daj mi spokój — warknął przechodząc obok pierwotnej. Zmarszczyła brwi i ruszyła za nim, z konsternacją na swojej lekko zaokrąglonej twarzy. Dźwięk uderzanych szpilek o beton, echem niosło się po ulicach. — Powiedziałem Ci coś, do cholery! Zostaw mnie wreszcie samego!

Zaskoczona zatrzymała się w miejscu, patrząc to na Salvatore, to na pustą drogę. Czuła się zażenowana, co szybko minęło, gdy uświadomiła sobie jedną podstawową rzecz. Nikt nie będzie jej rozkazywać.

— Tak się traktuje stare przyjaciółki? — zapytała zgryźliwie, patrząc jak wampir przestaje się spinać. Podeszła do niego i spojrzała wyzywająco w jego oczy, zagryzła wargi i musnęła dłonią jego policzek.—Powiedz mi Stefan, tak się traktuje starych, dobrych przyjaciół?

— Nie jesteś moją przyjaciółką, Bekah. Odejdź stąd — łypnął poirytowany zachowaniem panny Mikaelson, która z dziarskim uśmiechem na ustach, upajała się jego złym humorem.

— Faktycznie, nie jestem twoją przyjaciółką — zaskoczony uniósł brew na słowa pierwotnej. — Jestem kimś więcej. Kimś kogo pragniesz, ale o tym nie wiesz. Zostaw za sobą przeszłość. Było minęło. Odeszła, ale ja zostałam. Mnie możesz kochać — podeszła do niego zagryzając wargi.

— Rebekah — ostrzegł cicho, widząc jak zbliża się do niego, kładąc usta przy jego policzku. Chciał powiedzieć, że nie powinna tego robić, ale kompletnie zapomniał co miał powiedzieć. Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, wyparowały z umysłu, zostawiając tylko odgłos bijącego serca. Przestał zadręczać się przeszłością w chwili, gdy jego usta zderzyły się na powrót z ustami kobiety, do której poczuł pociąg fizyczny w latach dwudziestych. Zapomniał o całym świecie... i zapomniał o niej. O jego Caroline. Najlepszej przyjaciółce i złodziejce, która nieświadomie ukradła mu połowę serca.

* * *

 ** _NOWY ORLEAN, sobota, 15 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 21 : 29 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Marcel z uśmiechem zeskoczył ze sceny, gdzie aktualnie śpiewał jazz'ową piosenkę. Jedną z ulubionych jego ojczyma. Jedną z ulubionych Niklausa Mikaelsona...

...który aktualnie siedział na krześle barowym pijąc którąś z kolei whisky. Można było wyczuć od niego dużą dawkę znieczulacza, którym był alkohol, ale jednak nie był pijany. Nie na tyle by nie wiedzieć co robi. Z uśmiechem na ustach, ignorował zainteresowane spojrzenia, otaczających go wampirów. Nie miał teraz głowy do tego, by nakrzyczeć, czy też im pogrozić utratą życia jeśli nie przestaną. Pomimo, że kochał to, gdy inni zwracali na niego uwagę, teraz irytowało go, że palili swoimi spojrzeniami dziury w jego plecach.

Czekał na Elijah'ę, który powiadomiło go, że musiał załatwić jakąś ważną sprawę, którą zapewne była niedoświadczona ciężarna likantropka, Hayley Marshall, z którą przespał się w noc śmierci jego hybryd. A teraz musiał borykać się z konsekwencjami swego czynu, którym okazało się dziecko. Płód w łonie wilczycy. Zostanie ojcem, nawet jeśli tego nie chciał. Obiecał Elijha'y. A on zawsze dotrzymywał obietnicy.

Nie zawsze, prychnął wściekły, gdy przypomniał sobie tam tą noc.

* * *

 _ **Rezydencja Lockwood'ów, 13 września, piątek 2009 r.**_

* * *

— Zapłacisz za to! — wycharczał wściekły pierwotny, który z impetem rzucił swoją pierwszą hybrydą o ścianę. — Spiskowałeś przeciwko mnie! Przeciwko swojemu panu! Stwórcy! — wrzeszczał opętany Klaus, cały czerwony na twarzy. Krew gotowała mu się w żyłach. Nie panował nad sobą i nad tym co robi, nawet nie spostrzegł, gdy jego dłoń zanurzyła się w klatce piersiowej Tyler'a Lockwood'a. Głuchy jęk bólu dotarł do uszu hybrydy, a głęboki uśmiech okrucieństwa zakwitł mu na ustach. Czuł wygraną w trzewiach. Ścisnął w dłoni organ, który bił tak szybko, jak karabin maszynowy na strzelnicy. Z wyższością spojrzał na chłopaka. —Jesteś nikim przy mnie!

— Jestem kimś ważniejszym niż ty, Klaus — wykrztusił plując krwią, która cofnęła mu się gardłem. — Sam jesteś nikim dla Caroline i tak pozostanie. Ona kocha mnie. Zabij mnie, a Cię znienawidzi — zaśmiał podopieczny Klausa, stękając i krzycząc na przemian. Na wzmiankę o blondynce pierwotny wybuchł wyrywając mu serce i rzucając je na zakrwawioną podłogę. Cichy okrzyk odwrócił jego uwagę od z włok. Stała tam i patrzyła na niego z bólem, cierpieniem i... nienawiścią.

— Bracie — zawołał rozgoryczony głos najstarszego z braci. Elijah stał w garniturze, a obok niego stała jakaś nieznajoma szatynka o niezwykle ciemnych oczach. — Bracie ta kobieta chce ci coś przekazać. Bardzo istotną wiadomość — wskazał kobietę ręką i nakazał jej mówić. Uśmiechnęła się skromnie i podeszła do hybrydy, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

— Witaj, Niklaus— powiedziała cicho. — Mam pewną sprawę do ciebie i do wampirów z Nowego Orleanu — podniósł brwi i skinął głową, by zaczęła tłumaczyć o co chodzi. — Druga strona się rozpada — Klaus wzruszył ramionami. Co go to obchodziło, że jakaś tam druga strona się rozpadła? Przecież jego nie dało się zabić, więc nie musiał się martwić tym gdzie się podzieje po drugiej śmierci. — Doszły mnie słuchy, że wiedźmy coś kombinują. Coś naprawdę niebezpiecznego. Potrafi to zniszczyć nawet ciebie, Niklaus.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz? Co z tego będziesz miała? — zapytał zaciekawiony informacją którą mu wyjawiła nieznajoma kobieta. Wprawdzie wątpił czy wiedźmy dałyby mu radę, ale ostrożności nigdy zadość. Westchnęła i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

—Sama jestem wampirem, więc jak zabiją was, zabiją i mnie.

— Jak masz na imię, kochana? — zapytał podchodząc do niej na tyle blisko, by posłać jej złowrogie spojrzenie. Wiedział i czuł to, że szykowała coś, co im się nie spodoba. Zwłaszcza Elijah'y, który z radością w oczach na nią patrzył. Musiała go w jakiś sposób zauroczyć. Albo jego starszy brat znów popełnił największy błąd; zaufał i zakochał się w tej kobiecie. To samo było z Katherine i to samo było z pociągiem fizycznym do Hayley. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

— Cordelia. Cordelia De Valiet.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHICAGO, niedziela, 16 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 08 : 00 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Porsche zatrzymało się z cichym mruknięciem wyłączanego silnika. Niosący się echem trzask zamykanych drzwiczek samochodu, skomponował się z odległym muczeniem krów, z pobliskiego pastwiska. Oszałamiająca zieleń raziła w oczy kobiety, które podążały ścieżką wysianą drobnymi kamyczkami. Staromodny kościół stał w zagłębieniu lasu, a drobne przebłyski słońca, przedzierały się przez gałęzie drzew, padając cienkimi pasami na białe, otynkowane ściany. Farba odpadała, tworząc różne wzory, które Caroline śledziła uważnie.

Coś zwyczajnego i głupiego.

— To tutaj — mówi cicho sobowtór.

Dzisiaj Pierce była niezwykle spokojna i cicha. Mówiła przyjaznym tonem i nie wkurzała się o nic, jak to miała w swoim zwyczaju, mając tą swoją zmarszczkę; zapłacisz za to. Zdawała się nie być sobą, a jedynie jej milszą i lepszą wersją. Nie raz od kilku godzin, Corinne i Caroline zastanawiały się, czy na Katherine nie padł jakiś przykry czar, zmieniający charakter, a co gorsza, czy nikt nie podmienił im tej wrednej suki, którą była od pięciuset lat.

— Jesteś dzisiaj niezwykle spokojna, Katherine — stwierdza oskarżycielsko wampirzyca. — Może zdradzisz nam co jest tego przyczyną?

— Dowiesz się za chwilę — odwraca się na chwilę do Corinne, przodem i wciska jej w dłonie kawałek zmiętego papieru, na którym widnieją dziwne i nic nieznaczące słowa. Kartka lśniła srebrem, a matowy tusz do pióra, mienił się niczym gwiazdka na niebie. Słowa zdawały się migotać. — To zaklęcie. Wypowiesz je wtedy, gdy ci rozkażę, jasne?

Corinne wstrzymała oddech, w płucach i zamarła wyprostowana, obserwując przestraszona, Katherine, która zmrużyła na nią niebezpiecznie swoje, brązowe ślepia. Przypominała teraz drapieżnika, czyhającego na swoją ofiarę. Czekała na jej potknięcie i błąd, który będzie mogła wykorzystać, na swoją korzyść.

— Jasne? — syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Williams skinęła głową i bardziej przyjrzała się słowom. Większość z nich znała, gdyż będąc sześcioletnim dzieckiem, macocha dawała jej korepetycje, z języka łacińskiego. Jak widać, do tej pory zapamiętała lekcje, które chociaż raz przydały się na coś. Corinne mogła z łatwością, z palcem w nosie, stwierdzić, że było to zaklęcie wybudzenia z hibernacji. W głowie dziewczyny nastąpił huragan, który wszystko pomieszał. Czerwone komórki zaczęły działać, i pracować z większym tempem. Jedynym podstawowym pytaniem było: po co to zaklęcie Katherine?

* * *

 ** _MYSTIC FALLS, niedziela, 16 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 10 : 54 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Stefan podniósł się na łokciach i zmarszczył brwi. Wspomnienia z wczorajszej nocy, przychodziły mu z trudem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak nieodpowiedzialnie się zachował. Noc spędzona z Rebekah'ą, jednak była miłą odskocznią, od przykrej rzeczywistości. Musiał przyznać, że jak na pierwotną, zachowywała się niezwykle delikatnie. Starał się jej dogodzić jak najbardziej, ale miała w sobie tyle siły i energii, że nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, wprawdzie rozpierało ją całą, od środka. Zaśmiał się na samo wspomnienie, o dzikości wampirzycy, i zerknął mimowolnie na nią kątem oka.

Wyglądała jak aniołek. Złote włosy roztrzepane po poduszce, blada skóra owinięta czarną pościelą, a jej niezwykle zielone oczy, były skryte pod powiekami. Długie rzęsy rzucały cień na jej wydatne kości policzkowe, a pełne wargi były lekko rozchylone. Jej ramiona były owinięte wokół jego pasa, niczym boa dusiciel.

Chwycił w swoje dłonie jej i odsunął Bekah na bezpieczną odległość, byleby jej nie obudzić. Ściągnął z siebie poszewkę, niezwykle prędko i jeszcze szybciej zauważył, że jest cały nagi. Na samo wspomnienie o tym jak pierwotna pozbywa go jednym ruchem bielizny, rumieni się niczym piwonia. W swoim naturalnym tempie dla wampira zerwał się z łóżka i narzucił na siebie brązową bluzę z kapturem i szare jeansy, gdyż bieliznę miał całą w strzępach. Zbliżył się do stoliku nocnego tuż obok ogromnego łoża, na którym leżał notatnik i wyrwał kartkę.Z szuflady wyciągnął czarne pióro, które chwycił w dwa palce, pisząc swoją koślawą kaligrafią.

 _"Rebekah,_

 _wiem, że w chwili odczytania tego listu, możesz mnie znienawidzić i doskonale Cię rozumiem. Postąpiłbym tak samo, jednak nie mniej, proszę Cię o wybaczenie. Nie żałuję ostatniej nocy spędzonej z tobą, ale jednak nie czuję do ciebie w mniejszym stopniu tego co do niej. Wyjeżdżam z Mystic Falls wraz z Damon'em i kierujemy się na wschód, a dokładniej do Nowego Orleanu. Mam jednak nadzieję, że gdy nasze drogi znów się przetną, nie zabijesz mnie._

 _Stefan Salvatore"_

* * *

 ** _CHICAGO, niedziela, 16 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 12 : 38 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

— Trumna?

— Pomóż mi ją otworzyć, jest stara i ciężka — mówi cicho Katherine i chwyta w dłonie kanty starej pokrywy. Podnosząc to chwiejnie, odsunęły się w bok, by odłożyć marmur. Z zniesmaczeniem na twarzy, otrzepała zakurzone dłonie i podeszła ślamazarnym krokiem, do ogromnego pudła na z włoki. Pochyliła się nad ciałem mężczyzny związanego łańcuchami. Jego nieogoloną twarz pokrywała niezliczone wypukłe żyłki, a skóra była blado-popielata, wtapiając się w biały kołnierzyk swej koszuli.

— Kto to?

Strach ścisnął serce Corinne, która z przerażeniem musiała stwierdzić, że mężczyzna był porażająco upiorny. Nie wiedziała kim był i co robił w tej trumnie, ale wiedziała doskonale, że coś było na rzeczy. Musiał zrobić coś okropnego, by zostać zniewolonym przez magię czarownic. Przez czarną magię. Ekspres.

Katherine chwyciła pomiędzy palce małą drobną myszkę i uniosła ją na wysokości jego ust. Machnęła dłonią na Williams, by podeszła do niej, co też uczyniła, ale niezwykle ostrożnie. Rozkazała wiedźmie wymówić zaklęcie, które miało go przywrócić do rzeczywistości.

— Surge et ostende faciem tuam. Ostende faciem tuam. Surge et ostende faciem tuam. Discover calor cor. Surge et ostende faciem tuam. Ad vindictam Niklaus'ie. Surge et ostende faciem tuam. Occidere quisque dignus est immortalitatis. Surgite, vultum ostendere. Occidere familia.

Caroline podeszła do trumny, ściągając okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które do tej pory leżały na jej nosie. Na widok jego twarzy, zachwiała się i wydała zduszony jęk. Co on tutaj robił, do cholery? Sądziła, że Klaus pozbył się go dawno temu, a tutaj, proszę! Leży sobie spokojnie w trumnie, na wpół żywy. Za hibernowany.

— Co-o? Jak-k to jest możli-liwe? — wyjąkała Forbes.

Katherine uniosła palec wskazujący do warg i nakazała jej być cicho. Ciało w trumnie niebezpiecznie się poruszyło, a łańcuchy zatrzeszczały, nagle pękając. Martwy uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, a jego twarz zmieniła się ukazując ogromne białe kły. Niespodziewanie wbił się w szyję Pierce, żłopiąc w najlepsze, jej krew. Jęk bezradności wyrwał się z jej ust. Caroline nigdy tego dźwięku nie słyszała. Nie z ust Katherine Pierce. Popędziła jej na ratunek, wyrywając z rąk bezwiedne ciało. Pogłaskała ją po policzku i czym mocniej, zdzieliła ją otwartą dłonią po twarzy. Wampirzyca złapała się za twarz, patrząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na blondynkę. Cichy świszczący śmiech wyrwał się z haratanego gardła martwego. Płuca mu gniły, a oddechy coraz gorzej mu wychodziły. Kobieta podeszła do niego, podając dłoń. Podsunęła mu ją pod sam nos, zaciskają pięści, by żyły uwieczniły się bardziej pod bladą skórą.

— Pij. Mamy do ciebie sprawę i mam nadzieję, że rozpatrzysz chęć jej wykonania.

Nieśmiertelny wbił kły w jej nadgarstek. Jego skóra robiła się normalna, dostawała kolorów, a na policzki wystąpił lekki rumieniec. Przyciągnął ją do siebie obejmując ramieniem jej ciało. Trzymając prawą rękę na jej talii, drugą trzymając w kleszczowym uścisku, jej nadgarstek, który robił się pomału siny. Oderwał się i spojrzał w jej twarz. Wydał krzyk szoku. Znał ją i wiedział kim była.

— Co tutaj robisz, dziewczynko? Myślałem, że dawno oddałaś się Niklaus'owi. Jak widać, źle cię oceniłem — wyznał z niesmakiem.

— Błędne przemyślenia. Masz rację. Mamy sprawę.

— W czym Ci pomóc, moja droga, Caroline Forbes?

— Chcemy zabić rodzinę pierwotnych, a Klaus ma cierpieć najgorsze katusze.

— Czym sobie na to zasłużył? — zaśmiał się świszcząco.

— Zabił moją miłość, Mikael. On zabił Tyler'a.

* * *

 ** _NOWY ORLEAN, niedziela, 16 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 14 : 36 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

— Wyjaśnisz mi, kochana, co ty robisz? — pyta opryskliwie Niklaus.

Kobieta zesztywniała i zagryzła wnętrze policzka. Zacisnęła pięści na materiale czerwonej muślinowej sukni, którą musiała założyć na bal u pierwotnych. Odwróciła się do pierwotnego przodem, spoglądając na niego z nieodgadnioną miną. Musiała z niechęcią stwierdzić, że niezwykle atrakcyjnie wyglądał w czarnym garniturze. Uniosła dumnie głowę i zmarszczyła brwi, wiążąc usta w prostą linię, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Powoli wchodziło jej to w nawyk. Od paruset lat, osiągnęła umiejętność bycia oschłą na otoczenie i na innych. To był jej prawdziwy talent. Była wredną suką w najprawdziwszej postaci, gorszą niż Katherine Pierce, o której słyszała tylko złe opinie.

— Nie wiem o co ci chodzi — sprzeciw w jej głosie jest nad wyraz wyraźny, co zbija mężczyznę z tropu, ale on nie daje się wywieść w pole. Uśmiecha się w uroczy sposób i chowa ręce do tyłu, zaciskając je w pięści tuż zza plecami. Podszedł do niej z głową pochyloną do przodu, i powoli akcentując każde słowo, szepcze jej na ucho, głosem pełnego jadu.

— Nie pogrywaj ze mną — zerka na jego usta i prycha odsuwając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość, co nie uchodzi jego uwadze. Śmieje się i mocnym szarpnięciem przyciska ją do ściany. — Skrzywdź go, a będziesz miała ze mną do czynienia, Cordelio de Valiet.

— Od kiedy tak się troszczysz o swoje rodzeństwo, Klaus? — odnajduje odwagę by spojrzeć w jego oczy, które teraz były bezwzględne i okrutne. Miał zaciśniętą szczękę, co uwypuklało jego kości policzkowe, a zarost na policzkach tworzył granicę między jego twarzą. Miał wory pod oczami, jakby nie przespał ostatnich nocy zbyt dobrze, a skóra wydawała się nienaturalnie blada. Wyglądał upiornie, ale zarazem seksownie, przez co łomoczące w piersi serce Cordelii, zrobiło parę razy fikołka. Gdyby wciąż była człowiekiem, spłonęłaby krwistym rumieńcem, przez takie namiętne rozmyślenia, na temat Klausa, a już zwłaszcza na temat męskiej linii Mikaelson'ów.

— Od chwili, gdy powiedziałaś, że nie będą mogli wrócić do żywych — odpowiada po chwili milczenia, nie spuszczając z niej oka. — Kogo bym zadręczał, jeśli nie byłoby Elijah'y czy Kol'a?

— Cordelio! — woła głos z środka budynku, a oni zamierają. — Corde... — głos wstrzymał się, a jego autor spojrzał na swego brata i kobietę zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Przed nimi nie stał Elijah'a, a najmłodszy z braci, w matowym garniturze z czerwoną różą w kieszonce u góry.

— Kol?!

* * *

 ** _CHICAGO, niedziela, 16 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 16 : 11 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Mikael otrzepał swoje stare ubranie i wstrzymał oddech, gdy podniósł się z trumny. Jego kości zatrzeszczały niebezpiecznie, a cichy jęk wydobył się z jego gardła. Co prawda, upił trochę krwi z panny Pierce i młodej Forbes, ale brakowało mu wciąż życiodajnego płynu. Brakowało mu krwi. Nie żywił się na ludziach, a na wampirach. Choć mógł zabić Katherine i Caroline, nie zrobił tego, bo doskonale wiedział, że obie były ważne dla Elijah'y i Niklaus'a. Mógł to zgrabnie wykorzystać, co właściwie robił. Chciały się ich pozbyć, więc z chęcią im pomoże.

— Gdzie się wybieramy? — zapytał cicho, odwracając się do Caroline, która siedziała za kierownicą bardzo drogiego samochodu. Wiedział, że nie kupiły tego nowoczesnego cacka, a go ukradły. Był pełen podziwu jak zgrane były. Każda z nich miała swój plan i działa na swoją korzyść.

— Do Nowego Orleanu — mówi Katherine, a Mikael uśmiecha się szeroko, słysząc starą nazwę miasta, w którym napadł na swoje dzieci. W którym zniszczył Niklaus'a.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Illinois, CHICAGO_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 03:33 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Pomieszczenie wypełniało ciche pochrapywanie, dobiegające z najdalszej części czterech, ogołoconych ścian. Niewielka komoda stojąca po prawej stronie, tuż pod oknem, oraz wielkie łoże z baldachimem kryjące się w rogu. Nic prócz tego, nie zajmowało cennej przestrzeni ciemnego pokoju. Jasne panele z drewna, skryte były pod staroświeckim dywanem, a bordowe ściany oświetlały drobne pasy księżyca, który w pełni widniał na granatowym niebie, przedzierając się przez białe firanki.

Niechciany osobnik, który pomimo zakazu wampirzycy, przyszedł do jej pokoju by obserwować ją podczas snu, położył się na drugiej stronie wielkiego łoża. Musiał przyznać, że gdy była śpiąca czy też zmęczona, była zdecydowanie milsza, chociaż bardziej drażliwa. Teraz spokojnie śliniła się przez sen, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli. Za każdym razem, gdy poruszała głową czy mamrotała pod nosem, był gotów zniknąć z pokoju. Nie chciał narazić się na jej gniew, który tak czy inaczej nic by mu nie zrobił. Jednakże zdecydowanie bardziej przypadła mu do gustu to, żeby się do niego odzywała, niż obrażała i strzelała fochy na cały świat.

Westchnął na tyle głośno, by niezgrabnie się poruszała na materacu, z powodu powietrza, które na nią wydmuchnął. Jego oddech zawsze pachniał nikotyną, miętą i wiśniami. Niezwykle dziwny zapach, a jednak bardzo pociągający dla młodej Forbes. Przymknął swoje z lekka obolałe powieki i złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy, kładąc sobie je pod policzkiem. Zasypiał, choć wiedział, że nie powinien. Nie mógł pozwolić by dowiedziała się o tym, że tutaj jest.

— Co ty tutaj robisz?

Zamarł i wstrzymał oddech na dłuższą chwilę w płucach. Mógł wyczuć jej miętowy oddech, który trwał nieskończenie długo w jego nozdrzach. Zapach jej skóry i jaśminowego szamponu działał na niego pobudzająco. Wreszcie wypuścił swój urywany oddech.

— Caroline... ja..

— Co tutaj robisz, Enzo? Do cholery! Co ja ci powiedziałam! — z każdym słowem unosiła się coraz bardziej, a w jej płucach zaczynało brakować tlenu, przez co robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona na twarzy. I jedynym sposobem by nie obudzić współlokatorów, śpiących za ścianą, musiał ją uciszyć w bardziej humanitarny sposób niż po przez skręcenie karku. W chwili, gdy puściła wiązankę przekleństw w jego stronę, on z niebywałą odwagą, jak nigdy wcześniej, natarł swoimi ustami na jej lekko rozwarte, wilgotne wargi.

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 03 : 51 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

— Od kiedy słuchasz rocka, Kol? — kobiecy głos przedarł się przez hałas który panował w rezydencji Mikaelson'ów. Młoda Deveraux stała w przejściu przyglądając się mężczyźnie z niesmakiem. Owinięte ręce miała wokół swoich ramion, a biały puszysty szlafrok wciąż otulał morką skórę. Z ciemnych włosów skapywały krople wody, ginąc w starym dywanie, znajdującym się w przedpokoju.

— Od dzisiaj — stwierdził bez krzty dobrego humoru, biorąc spory łyk szkockiej, prosto z butelki którą trzymał w swojej dłoni. W marynarce i podwiniętych mankietach, siedział rozłożony na skórzanej kanapie w salonie. Nogi miał położone jedna na drugiej, na drobnym stoliku przed nim. Dwie ciemnoskóre ślicznotki z zawziętością całowały jego już z lekka siną szyję, a reszta dziewczyn tańczyła przed nim, poruszając biodrami w kusych ubraniach, które mogłyby być co najmniej bielizną. — Masz z tym jakiś problem, czarownico?

Niepewnie zrobiła krok do przodu, napotykając pierwszą przeszkodę, którą była dziewczyna. Martwa, wyssana z krwi, nastoletnia dziewczyna. Zmarszczyła brzydko nos, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi w wyschniętej krwi. Podskoczyła szybko i przeszła pierwsze trzy metry. Niecałe cztery dzieliły ją od ponurego pierwotnego. Czuła na sobie jego niezachwycony wzrok i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej towarzystwo napawało go obrzydzeniem. Znała całą historię Kol'a i pewnej uroczej wiedźmy, która zawróciła mu w głowie.

— Serduszko zabolało, bo po raz drugi jakaś kobieta odesłała cię z kwitkiem? Jakie przykre — Sophie zaśmiała się drwiąco w stronę wampira, który widocznie był już z lekka wystawiony. Zmarszczyła brzydko wyregulowane brwi i zacisnęła szczękę. Nienawidziła, gdy ktoś ją ignorował lub udawał, że jej nie zna. Wściekła rozłożyła swoje dłonie na biodrach i rzuciła mordercze spojrzenie w jego stronę. Chwila nie uwagi, a jego już nie było na kanapie. Tańczące dziewczyny spojrzały na nią dziwnie tępym wzrokiem. Gdy miała odwrócić się i wrócić do swojej sypialni na drugim piętrze, została brutalnie przyciśnięta do ściany, podduszana szorstką dłonią młodszego Mikaelson'a.

— Posłuchaj mnie, wiedźmo — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, które mogłyby się równać z mocą imadła. Dwa podłużne kły rozbłysły pod górną wargą, a ciemne pajęczyny żyłek zaczynały się uwypuklać pod oczami, które zmieniły swój kolor z czystego bursztynu, na ciemny brąz, otoczony czerwienią. Wyglądał niebezpiecznie i mrocznie, chociaż marynarka i uroczy nieład na głowie niszczył te odczucie. Był naprawdę pociągający, a z wampiryzmem było mu do twarzy. I to bardzo.

— Nie jestem wiedźmą — wysapała biorąc szybko wdechy, robiąc się odrobinę sina. Zwolnił uścisk, dzięki czemu Deveraux uzyskała szansę na zemstę. Zmroziła go wzrokiem wysyłając iskry magii, które powędrowały prosto do jego głowy. Zajęczał, a ona z triumfem na twarzy stanęła nad nim w lekkim rozkroku. — Jestem czarownicą, Kol. Uważaj bo w każdej chwili mogę sprawić ci ból nie do zniesienia.

— Grozisz mi? — podniósł wzrok na nią, szczerząc się jak wariat. Był na tyle silny by ustać na nogach. Czarne spodnie lekko się zsunęły z jego bioder, gdzie momentalnie powędrowały jej oczy. Widząc coraz szybciej pulsującą żyłę w szyi wiedźmy, przeczesał palcami włosy i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Podszedł i przycisnął ciało kobiety do ściany, układając głowę zgięciu szyi. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał się ściany, zaś drugą sunął wzdłuż ramion. Jednym mocnym szarpnięciem szlafrok puścił, a ramiona zostały odkryte. — Pokażę ci groźbę w moim wykonaniu.

— Nie doczekanie twoje, pijawko — syknęła przez zęby biorąc zamach łokciem, która w ostatniej sekundzie uderzyła Kol'a w szczękę. Upadł na podłogę potrząsając głową, po czym szybko uniósł swój wzrok na wiedźmę, która pędziła w stronę korytarza. W wampirzym tempie znalazł się przed nią i wbił kły w szyję, rozrywając ścięgna. Po niecałych dziesięciu sekundach martwe ciało bez głowy upadło na podłogę.

— A jednak, Sophie. Karma jest suką.

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 03 : 59 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Damon zatrzymał samochód na skraju lasu, który oddzielał ich od Nowego Orleanu. Przeniósł spojrzenie swoich błękitnych tęczówek na Stefana, który od samego początku drogi, z Mystic Falls, patrzył wyczekująco na telefon. Starszy Salvatore zmarszczył brwi obserwując dokładnie swojego brata, który nie zachowywał się tak jak zwykle.

— Na coś czekasz, Steff'y? — zapytał szturchając brata, wskazującym palcem w ramię. Nie powstrzymał się od cichego parsknięcie, gdy zauważył minę wampira. Zdezorientowanie, strach i zaskoczenie mieszało się w jego brązowych oczach. — Co się tak patrzysz, przecież cię nie zjem. Pewnie smakujesz paskudnie, tak jak wyglądasz. Ale widzisz, w tym rodzeństwie ktoś musiał odziedziczyć wygląd. Padło na mnie.

— Wiesz co, Damon — mruknął pod nosem były rozpruwacz, poprawiając kołnierzyk jego koszuli. Ubrany w czarne spodnie, granatową koszulę i brązową kurtkę wyglądał jak prawdziwy mieszkaniec starej dzielnicy Nowego Orleanu. Damon mając w zwyczaju, wiecznie mówił mu, że ubiera się jak bezdomny, co wprawdzie nie ruszało go kompletnie. — Masz rację. Ale widzisz, w tym rodzeństwie ktoś musiał odziedziczyć inteligencję. Padło na mnie — zakpił i powtórzył jego słowa, na co błękitnooki się rozzłościł.

— Uważaj, to, że jesteśmy braćmi... — nie dokończył, gdyż brutalnie przerwał mu dźwięk przychodzącego sms'a. Przeniósł swój wzrok na ekran androida brata, zauważając jedno imię. Rebekah. Przewrócił oczami i ponaglił go ruchem ręki, by odczytał wiadomość. Obserwował wampirzym wzrokiem jak trzęsące się dłonie brata odblokowują ekran. Drobne białe okienko informowało o której godzinie i od kogo przyszła wiadomość. Pod dotykiem kciuka Stefana, okienko zniknęło, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się cała rozmowa. 665 wiadomości wcale nie zdziwiło Damon'a, a jedynie rozbawiło. Wiadomość którą Stefan dostał przed chwilą była 666, cóż za ironia. — Przeczytaj co napisała.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że będę ci czytał moje wiadomości...

Przewrócił oczami po raz kolejny tej nocy i zerknął kątem oka na telefon. Zamarł na chwilę, kodując słowa w głowie. "Znajdę cię i ". Nie przejąłby się tym co pierwotna zrobiłaby jego bratu, ale fakt, że nie dokończyła wiadomości była niezwykle niepokojąca. Jednakże, odpuścił sobie jakiekolwiek myśli na ten temat.

— To oczywiste jak słońce — mruknął pod nosem brązowooki — Chciała napisać zabiję. Chciała, ale dlaczego nie skończyła wiadomości, przecież...

— Za dużo myślisz, Stefano — stwierdza okrutnie szatyn, po chwili imitując kobiecy głos, który miał należeć do Barbie Klaus. — Co do wiadomości, to zapewne chciała napisać Znajdę cię i zerżnę, Stefan!

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 06 : 16 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

— Mam cię dość, nie możesz sobie odpuścić? — zapytała kpiąco wyrzucając ręce do góry w geście irytacji. Co prawda jej irytacja wzrastała, ale nie potrafiła się na niego za długo gniewać. Chociaż nie powinna czuć skruchy z powodu tego, że na niego nakrzyczała, to jednak czuła. Głęboko i lekko, ale czuła. — Enzo, do cholery! Nigdy nie będziemy razem. Nigdy, a doskonale wiesz, że to bardzo długo.

— Ja widzę szansę, Caroline. Daj mi ją! Tylko jedną. Tylko o to cię proszę — jego głos był cichy i chrapliwy. Cholernie pociągający, co potęgował jego brytyjski akcent. Doskonale wiedział jak bardzo lubiła jego głos.

Mimo tego, że nie chciała czuć pociągu fizycznego do niego, to wszystko jednak zawsze musiało iść na przekór jej. Poczuła dreszcz w chwili, gdy dotknął dłonią jej zaróżowionego policzka. Kiedy musnął opuszkami palców jej policzek, ten momentalnie zrobił się niesamowicie czerwony w miejscu gdzie ją dotknął. Przybliżając się coraz bliżej i bliżej i w chwili, gdy jego usta miały dotknąć po raz kolejny tego dnia jej, zamarła, a on usłyszał głęboki brytyjski akcent tuż za swoimi plecami.

— Caroline?

Oderwała się od niego co spowodowało niesamowity ból w klatce piersiowej, jednak stłumił go i zwrócił swój rozwścieczony wzrok na przybysza o dwudniowym zaroście. Dziewczyna momentalnie cofnęła się do tyłu, patrząc na niego przerażonym wzrokiem, jednak dostrzegł w jej wzroku błysk, który oznaczał tylko jedno. Miała plan. Podbiegła do Brytyjczyka, w którym Enzo wyczuł coś na rodzaj wilkołaka i wampira.

— Klaus... — rzuciła się w jego ramiona, tuląc do jego klatki piersiowej.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 14 : 11 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Caroline zerknęła kątem oka na Klaus'a, który z uśmiechem na ustach podążał za nią. Pożerał wzrokiem ją całą, jakby smakował jej duszy i ciała w tym samym czasie, nawet jej nie dotykając. Nawet tęskniła za jego pragnieniem i zalotami do jej osoby, ale tak czy siak, nie mogła odpuścić sobie zemsty na nim. Zabił jedyną osobę, która jej nie oceniała, gdyż sama wszystko źle robiła. Tyler Lockwood był jedyną osobą, która nie oceniała jej sposobu życia, czyli karmienia się z torebek szpitalnych, które nie dawały jej tyle siły co słodka, dudniąca w żyłach krew śmiertelnika.

— Jesteś uśmiechnięty, dlaczego? — zapytała nie rozumiejąc tego, dlaczego szczerzy się tak jak głupi do sera. Wykorzystując chwilową słabością, otaksowała go całego swoim spojrzeniem siwych tęczówek. Nic, a nic się nie zmienił jeżeli chodziłoby o ubrania, chociaż musiała przyznać szczerze, że w swojej nowej skórzanej kurtce wyglądał równie dobrze co w tej brązowej. Tym razem miał dłuższe włosy, jednak zaczesane do góry, przez co wydawały się z lekka poczochrane. Zarost jednak się nie zmieniał, co oznaczało, że golił brodę co trzeci, czwarty dzień. Najbardziej uwagę przykuły wisiorki na jego szyi. Doszedł jeszcze jeden do pary. Był to księżyc w połowie, który zdećko przypominał pierwszą literę jej imienia. Prychnęła mimo woli na swoje myśli.

— Bo mogę, Caroline — spięła mięśnie słysząc swoje imię, które uwielbiała z jego ust. Musiała szczerze przyznać, że kochała jego akcent i chrapliwy głos, który działał na nią jak płachta na byka, choć nie potrafiła się z tą wiedzą pogodzić. Otworzyła usta chcąc odpowiedzieć, ale po chwili szybko je zamknęła. Przypadkiem przechodząc niebezpiecznie blisko jego, otarła się przedramieniem o jego tors. Była niższa niecałe sześć centymetrów od niego, co dawało jej świetną opcję noszenia szpilek i nie bycia wyższą niż on. W tempie ekstremalnym była uwięziona przy ścianie. Dwie dłonie wylądowały po bokach twarzy wampirzycy, na co musiała się wyprostować, by przypadkiem nie być zbyt blisko jego twarzy. Spuszczona głowa Klausa wylądowała w zgięciu szyi Caroline, na co wstrzymała oddech. Łaskoczący oddech hybrydy oplatał jej skórę, a usta z delikatnością całowały wrażliwe miejsca Caroline, o których nawet sama Forbes nie wiedziała.

— Niedaleko jest moja rezydencja, Caroline — wyszeptał chrapliwym akcentem, na co przeszły ją dreszcze. Dotknął swoimi diabelskimi ustami ucha, na co gęsia skórka pokryła jej ciało. Była w stu procentach pewna, że to zauważył, a jednakże nie odezwał się a ni słowem. — Czuj się zaproszona.

— Będę, uwierz mi — wymamrotała pod nosem i trzasnęła jego prawą dłoń, która więziła ją z jednej strony. — Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale nigdy nie będziesz mieć u mnie szans. Pozdrów matkę twojego dziecka, Klaus. I ostrzeż ją, że jak wejdzie mi w drogę, to przetrącę jej kark nawet z tysiąc razy. Pa, Klaus! — pomachała mu ręką i uśmiechnęła się uroczo, rozpływając się w powietrzu, co tak naprawdę było iluzją, bo uciekła w wampirzym, tempie.

Zamknęła oczy, stojąc na dachu jednego z klubów, wsłuchując się w życie miasta, którym był rozszalały Nowy Orlean, który pokochała od pierwszej sekundy. Usłyszała jak wydarł się na głos, przeklinając ją. Wiedziała teraz, że nie da jej spokoju, to samo było z jego bratem, Elijah'ą. Będą ją gonić, by nie zrobiła krzywdy ciężarnej Marshall. Mogła teraz się zdać na swój instynkt drapieżnika, by znaleźć dziewczynę i ją zabić bez ociągania się, ale co to by była za zemsta? Nie lepiej byłoby się zabawić ich kosztem? Oczywiście, że byłoby warto i to zamierzała zrobić. Z Katherine, Corinne i Mikael'em, lub sama. Wiedziała, że pierwotna hybryda zapłaci jej za cierpienie, które wywołał w jej życiu. Zabije go nawet jeżeli miałaby sama zginąć.

— Caroline — odezwał się głos za jej plecami, na co zmarszczyła brwi, odwracając się w stronę mówcy. Zobaczyła czarnoskórego mężczyznę, którego poznała dwa lata temu w Nowym Jorku. Ta skórzana kurtka była jej znana. To w niej spędziła dwa miesiące swojego życia. To ona w deszczowe i pochmurne poranki okrywała jej ochłodzone ramiona. — To naprawdę ty!

— Marcel...

* * *

 ** _USA, NOWY JORK_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 23 maja 2011 r._**

 ** _godz. 21 : 53 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Przeszłość"_**

* * *

 _Kobieta o pięknych długich, kręconych blond włosach podziwiała wysokie wieżowce, posągi i inne obiekty kultury, i historii w Nowym Jorku. Było to dla niej czymś wspaniałym. W tej chwili cieszyłaby się, że w końcu może coś takiego zobaczyć, że może zwiedzić kawałek świata i nie musieć się martwić niczym, zwłaszcza przyjaciółmi którym może zagraża życie. Jednakże nie cieszyła się z tego, gdyż nic nie czuła. Wyzbyła się wspomnień, uczuć i żalu do przyjaciół. Straciła z nimi kontakt, zatraciła się w byciu „prawdziwym wampirem" z dala od nich wszystkich. Z dala od niego._

 _Kroczyła ścieżkami tętniącego życiem miasta, skupiając się nad niektórymi sprawami. Począwszy od rodzinnego miasteczka, Mystic Falls a kończąc na pewnej irytującej, lecz szarmanckiej pierwotnej hybrydzie. Przypominając sobie jego lśniące błękitne oczy, kuszące usta i parodniowy zarost, dostawała gęsiej skórki z przypływu nagłego pożądania. Potrząsnęła głową jakby chciała wyrzucić z głowy, nazbyt przyjemny scenariusz z nim w roli głównej. Spojrzała w górę widząc granatowe niebo pokryte gwiazdami, sapnęła cicho, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że on nadal na nią czeka. Gdzieś tam jest i czeka na nią z otwartymi ramionami, i myślą w głowie, że wreszcie ją zdobył._

 _„Nie doczekanie twoje." Prychnęła śmiejąc się na głos, przywołując sobie jego zbitą minę szczeniaka, za każdym razem, gdy na niego krzyczała. Skrzywiła się lekko przypominając sobie, jak wyglądał wtedy - pamiętała ten uroczy nieład na głowie i złote krótkie włosy tworzące się w małe loczki. Błękitne oczy patrzące na nią z troską i rozbawieniem, i ten blask za każdym razem, gdy jego wzrok wędrował na jej usta, które układały się "prowokująco„ za każdym wulgarnym słowem, kierowanym w jego stronę. Dwudniowy zarost który był tak pociągający, że musiała się często stopować by go nie dotknąć. Pełne usta na których wiecznie igrał łakomy uśmiech, jakby za każdym razem było mu mało._

 _Bar nocny do którego zmierzała znajdował się tuż za zza krętem, gdy coś nagle odciągnęło jej uwagę. Poczuła ostry i apetyczny zapach, który napędzał jej ciało do życia. Krew. Kierując się w stronę uliczki gdzie wyczuwała woń. Mogła przysiąc, że poczuła lekko metaliczny posmak na swoim języku. Oczy zaszły gęstą czerwoną mgłą, a czarne żyłki ukazały się pod oczami. Zęby stały się ostrzejsze i dłuższe niż wcześniej, kalecząc lekko dolną wargę. Skradając się niczym drapieżnik, w stronę ofiary, zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszała dwa bicia serca dudniące w jej głowie. Jedno było szybkie, a drugie lekko zanikało. Wyłoniła się z cienia tuż zza kontenerem, przyglądając się osobnikowi który właśnie się żywił na kobiecie, która była w zaawansowanej ciąży. Dopiero domyśliła się, że drugie serce które pomału słabło, należało do umierającego dziecka. Podeszła szybkim krokiem do wampira popychając go z całej siły na ścianę z czerwonej cegły, która się pokruszyła pod naciskiem jego bezwładnego ciała. Obolałe ciało kobiety upadło na ziemię, a ochota wgryzienia się w jej szyję rosła z każdą sekundą dezorientując Caroline. Podstawiła swój nadgryziony nadgarstek do ust ciężarnej która starała się wyrwać._

 _— Spokojnie. To ci pomoże — sapnęła zirytowana wampirzyca. — No dalej, nie mamy całego dnia — kobieta posłusznie zaczęła, sączyć krew z nadgarstka, przez co robiła zniesmaczoną minę, na którą wampirzyca przewróciła mimo woli oczami. Pomogła jej wstać cały czas patrząc głęboko w oczy. Przypominając sobie nagle, że również kiedyś chciała zostać matką, ale tą przyjemność odebrała jej Katherine — cholerny sobowtór pragnący chorej gierki na swoich byłych. Nie chciała odbierać tego przyszłej matce. — Wrócisz do domu. Nic się nie stało. Zapomnij o tym — zahipnotyzowana kobieta powtórzyła jej słowa ruszając wzdłuż ciemnej ścieżki, zostawiając ją samą z mężczyzną, na którego nie zwracała nawet najmniejsze uwagi. Otrząsając się, skupiła swoją uwagę na mokrej ziemi, gdzie znajdowała się niewielka kałuża, a w niej zobaczyła kogoś za sobą. Odwróciła się szybko, gdy została popchnięta brutalnie, w wampirzym tempie na ścianę. Dłonie lądujące po dwóch stronach jej głowy i twarz zbliżająca się do niej, uniemożliwiała jej jakąkolwiek ucieczkę._

 _— Wampirzyca, mogłem się tego spodziewać — mruknął pod nosem marszcząc brwi, gdy popatrzył na nią rozbierającym wzrokiem. Prychnęła głośno sycząc na niego. — Jak się nazywasz aniołku? — skubnął zębami płatek jej ucha sunąc ustami wzdłuż jej szyi, całując wrażliwe miejsce za uchem, natomiast ona, zdenerwowana wyrwała się z jego mocnego uścisku, popychając go na ziemię tak, że upadł z głośnym pluskiem, gdyż wpadł do brudnej błotnistej kałuży._

 _— Nie lubię gdy ktoś dotyka mnie bez mojej zgody. Zwłaszcza tak plugawe stworzenie jak ty, chłoptasiu. Rada na przyszłość: kobiety to nie zabawki — syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, podnosząc nogę na wysokości szyi nieznanego jej wampira i lekko ja dociskając._

 _— Zabijesz mnie, candy? — zapytał gardłowym głosem, podnosząc się na łokciach tak aby obcas szpilki lekko drasnął jego skórę na szyi. — Zrobisz to? — powtórzył mrukliwym głosem, a ona przekręciła głowę na bok rozważając opcję zabicia wampira, lub puszczenia go wolno. — Widzisz coś co ci się podoba? — zapytał niskim tonem. — Wiem, że jestem atrakcyjny, ale — nie dała mu skończyć bo przerywała mu głośnym prychnięciem, by zaraz wybuchnąć perlistym śmiechem. Zabrała nogę i podała dłoń wampirowi, pomagając mu wstać na równe nogi. — Jestem Marcellus Gerard — musnął swoimi ustami delikatną skórę na jej dłoni. — Ale przyjaciele nazywają mnie Marcel._

 _— Caroline Forbes. Dla przyjaciół po prostu Care — odwróciła się do niego plecami i zaczęła kierować się w stronę ulicy. Stukot obcasów obijał się echem o ceglane ściany budynków obok. Słyszała za sobą stawiane kroki Marcela i jego ciche nawoływania. Czując delikatne muśnięcie na ramieniu, wzdrygnęła się i nim spostrzegła, została popchnięta na ścianę budynku._

 _— Dlaczego uciekasz? Jestem aż taki straszny? Nie przesadzasz, Care?_

 _— Nie uciekam — zaprzeczyła warcząc i odpychając go od siebie na bezpieczną odległość. Pragnęła teraz tylko odejść i nie patrzeć na jego przystojną twarz. Chciała aby poszedł w cholerę i nigdy więcej nie pojawił się w jej życiu, ale czy tego chciała? Na to pytanie nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Postanowiła więc zaszaleć i chwycić byka za rogi. Dać przeznaczeniu działać. — Idę w przyjemniejsze miejsce niż ta ciemna i mokra uliczka. Lepszy byłby suchy bar, nie uważasz?_

 _— To może zgodzisz się ze mną spotkać? Jutro o dziewiętnastej, przed restauracją „Tulan". Na mój koszt — uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, pokazując swoje proste lśniące białe zęby. — A teraz z miłą chęcią wybiorę się z tobą do baru, candy._

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _podziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 15 : 01 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

— Co tutaj robisz, Marcel? — wyszeptała cicho, podchodząc do niego na tyle blisko by ujrzeć drobny kolczyk w lewym uchu. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby posiadał cokolwiek powiązanego z kolczykami, więc musiał przekłuć ucho, tuż po spotkaniu z nią. Od roku nic się nie zmienił. Wciąż nosił tą swoją skórzaną kurtkę, co było dla Caroline dziwne — bo każdy mężczyzna jakiego znała w swoim krótkim życiu, zawsze nosił ową kurtkę. Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Klaus, Marcel, a nawet Matt, który uważał, że skórzana kurtka jest dla bandziorów!

— Jestem królem, złotko — zaśmiał się tubalnie, rozkładając ramiona po bokach przytulając ją mocno do siebie. W końcu po roku rozdzielenia, trzymał ją w swoich ramionach, chociaż nie tak jakby chciał. Chociaż jakby nie patrzeć, to lepsze niż oziębłość, którą okazała mu w Nowym Jorku. — Jestem królem Nowo Orleańskich wampirów, Care.

— Myślałam, że to ta nędzna, pierwotna hybryda, Klaus Mikaelson, cię wygryzł z tej roli — wykrztusiła spomiędzy zaciśniętych warg, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową. To on przez krótkie, choć najlepsze pięć miesięcy jej życia, był jej jedynym przyjacielem. Nie Stefan, a Marcel. Doskonale pamiętała jak przez ten okres czasu z nim mieszkała. Każdego ranka pomagał jej się pozbierać po stracie ukochanego i przejściu dalej bez żadnych problemów. — Nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłam...

* * *

 ** _USA, NOWY JORK_**

 ** _środa, 13 lipca 2011 r._**

 ** _godz. 05 : 12 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Przeszłość"_**

* * *

Rzucała się na swoim łóżku jakby z bólu, jednakże nie z fizycznego, a psychicznego. Który potwierdzał fakt, że jej psychika goiła się bardzo długo. Po raz kolejny tego dnia śnił się jej koszmar, który znała tak dobrze, na pamięć. Nieprzyjemny ból rozprzestrzenił się w jej klatce piersiowej, a łzy pojawiły się w jej załamanych oczach.

 _„Pędziła wampirzą szybkością w stronę posiadłości należącej do Lockwood'ów. Chciała powstrzymać Klaus'a przed pozbawieniem życia jej ukochanego. Biegnąc przez ciemny las, zahaczała o wystające gałęzie drzew które robiły dziury w jej ubraniach i kaleczyły ciało. Nie interesowało ją to czy ktoś ją zobaczy pędzącą z niewiarygodnym tempem przez drogi. Jedyne co w tej chwili pragnęła, to tylko ocalić Tyler'a. Przez drzewa mogła ujrzeć już posesję, przyśpieszyła jeszcze bardziej, starając się do biegnąc na czas. Wbiegła do rezydencji i zamarła. Widziała zniszczenie jakie wywołała okrutna walka hybryd, jednakże krew znajdująca się na podłodze wystraszyła ją jeszcze bardziej niż dziury w ścianach. Przeniosła swój wzrok na pierwotnego, który trzymał dłoń na gardle chłopaka, przyciskając go do ściany. Łzy bezradności spłynęły po jej policzkach, gdy zobaczyła jak Klaus wbija dłoń w pierś Tyler'a. Jego ciało upadło bezwładnie na podłogę a jego serce tuż obok. Jego usta ułożyły się w niewypowiedziane słowa „kocham cię". Te słowa rozrywały jej serce, więc postanowiła nie znosić bólu. Pragnęła go uniknąć. Łzy przestały ściekać po jej twarzy, a jej serce wypełniła dziwna pustka. Niegdyś wesołe siwe oczy były teraz puste i obojętne. Morderczy błysk zniknął z oczu Klausa, gdy zauważył w drzwiach swoją ukochaną. Jego twarz rozświetlił strach, po przez myśl, że wyłączyła człowieczeństwo. Wiedział jedno — stracił ją._

 _— Caroline —wyszeptał ponurym głosem jej imię, patrząc na nią. Pragnął podejść do niej i błagać by go nie nienawidziła. Ale co miałaby zrobić? Nie wybaczyłaby mu od tak. Złamał obietnicę. Złamał jej serce._

 _— Oh, Klaus. Mój drogi, szarmancki i niebezpieczny Klaus — mruknęła pod nosem, podchodząc do niego uwodzicielskim krokiem, a on chcąc, nie chcąc poddał się jej dotyku. Nie raz myślał o tym, jakby to było trzymać ją w swoich ramionach i słuchać jej drżącego głosu. — I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, co? — położyła swoją dłoń na jego karku, muskając go czubkiem kciuka. Pochyliła się niebezpiecznie do przodu na tyle blisko, aby ich usta lekko się stykały. — Może to... miłych snów, Klaus - warknęła złowieszczo, brutalnie skręcając mu kark."_

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 15 : 26 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Po spotkaniu się z dawnym przyjacielem, panna Forbes skierowała się do pobliskiego baru, który nazywał się „Oriental Poison" i znajdował się w starej części Nowego Orleanu. Nie wiedziała gdzie znajdował się Enzo i szczerze mówiąc, nie za bardzo ją to interesowało. Wolała jak nie narzucał jej swoich próśb o szansę dla nich, zaś z Klausem nie chciała się widzieć. Przeczuwała, że był wściekły tym, że wykorzystała jego czuły punkt, czyli samą siebie. Teraz pozostało jej tylko czekanie na odpowiednią chwilę, by sprawić niespodziewaną wizytę uroczej Hayley. Matce dziecka, należącego do Klausa.

Caroline mruczała pod nosem w rytm piosenki lecącej w tle, sunąc palcem wskazującym po górnej części szklanki. Szybko pochwyciła szklankę w dłoń i jednym zamaszystym ruchem przechyliła naczynie, czując przyjemnie piekący ból w gardle. Siedząc na stołku barowym, oparła łokcie na marmurze i kładąc głowę na złączonych dłoniach, jęknęła. Zamrugała oczyma i zmarszczyła swoje wyregulowane brwi, czując jak do jej nozdrzy wkrada się dobrze znana, droga woda kolońska.

— Czyżby słynna Caroline Forbes, upijała się samotnie? — zakpił głos nad jej ramionami, przez co prychnęła rozjuszona, poznając po głosie kogo do niej przywiało. Przeczesała wolno włosy palcami i odwróciła głowę w stronę mężczyzny, który z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, siedział obok obracając w dłoni szklankę ze złocistym trunkiem w środku. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy z szybkością wampira zabrał jej alkohol. — A gdzie mój braciszek? Czyżby w końcu przejrzał na oczy, że jesteś nic nie znaczącą, dwulicową, pustą laleczką, jak inne chodzące na tej ziemi dziewczyny?

— Odwal się, Kol — warknęła wściekła, zeskakując z gracją na podłogę. Idąc pewnym siebie krokiem, kierowała się w stronę wyjścia, gdzie czekała na nią wiedźma z Katherine. Nie widziała z nimi Mikael'a, co oznaczało tylko, że się ukrywał przed swoimi synami i Klausem. Zapewne knuł jak ich zniszczyć, ale tak czy siak, nie obchodziło jej to. Pragnęła jedynie zemsty na hybrydzie, którą już niebawem wcieli w życie. Gdyż doszyła do niej pewna ciekawa informacja, a dokładniej, że Klaus został tatusiem roku. I wiedziała jak to doskonale wykorzystać.

— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić, co? — zapytał obracając ją przodem do siebie, łącząc ich czoła ze sobą. Ramionami objął ją w pasie i musnął wargami jej czoło. Położył swoją szorstką, brutalną dłoń na lewym policzku wampirzycy, podnosząc twarz lekko do góry. Nie wiedział co Klaus w niej widział, ani trochę. — Jesteś zwyczajna blondynką, która nic nie widzi po za sobą. Jesteś nic nie wartą wampirzycą, która tylko zatruwa powietrze innym.

— To śmieszne, że ktoś taki jak ty to mówi, Kol — mruczy wędrując dłońmi po jego umięśnionych barkach, sunąc dłonią po jego szyi, szarpiąc ręką za jego włosy. Przysunęła twarz, zerkając w jego ciemne oczy, które z obojętnością patrzyły na nią. Sunęła wargami po linii żuchwy, w końcu docierając do ucha wampira. — Jesteś hipokrytą, Mikaelson — odsunęła się od jego ciała, na co nawet nie drgnął.

Ruszyła przed siebie, nie odwracając się do nie ani na sekundę. Jego wzrok mimo woli powędrował za nią i zatrzymał na drobnej brunetce. Wstrzymał oddech, zauważając, że owa dziewczyna też na niego patrzy. Z pomiędzy jego warg wyrwał się niepożądany jęk zaskoczenia. Corinne...

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 18 : 03 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Ciało z niezwykłą siłą uderzyło w ścianę, wgniatając ją w niektórych miejscach, a w innych krusząc pod naciskiem, choć to wcale nie przeszkadzało parze wampirów. Zręczne palce mężczyzny muskały odkrytą skórę pleców, a drobne tasiemki gorsetu rozpraszająco szybko puściły, tak jak jego wszelkie pohamowania. Wpił brutalnie swoje usta w jej różowe wargi, wciskając dłonie pod czarną małą. Zwinnie rozrywał koronkową bieliznę, którą kobieta miała na sobie. Pragnienie sięgało zenitu, przez co bodźce stawały się coraz intensywniejsze - oczy zaszły czerwienią, a spod górnej wargi wysunęły się dwa kły. Jedną dłonią sunął po jej klatce piersiowej, badając wypukłe miejsca, zaś drugą podtrzymywał ją w pasie. Sunął wargami wzdłuż szyi, zostawiając na niej stos ciemnych plamek. Jego zęby z brutalnością ciągnęły za bladą skórę, która w miejscach gdzie ją dotknął robiła się czerwona. W chwili, gdy jego palce zatrzymały się na skrawku bielizny, który zamierzał ściągnąć, został popchnięty na ścianę. Podniósł zdezorientowany wzrok i zamarł. Przed nim stał nikt inny jak napędzany złością, Kol Mikaelson, trzymając w dłoni rurę gazową, którą wyrwał z pobliskiej ściany. Podszedł do Malarkey'a i trzasnął metalem prosto w jego szczękę. W chwili, gdy pierwotny miał zrzucić ciało wampira z dachu na którym się znajdowali, nagle poczuł ostry ból w głowie. Odwrócił się w stronę źródła i uniósł wysoko brwi.

— Dobry wieczór, czekoladko — rozbawiony odrzucił przedmiot w bok i odsunął się od Enza, który leżał bezwładnie na ziemi. Prawdopodobnie z przekręconym karkiem, tak czy siak, Kol miał mocny zamach. Jednak tak bywa, jeżeli nie ma co się robić z wiecznością. Wampir się uczy nowych rzeczy, tak jak Kol nauczył się bejsbolu. Przeniósł swój wzrok na wiedźmę, która stała z założonymi rękoma, obok ubierającej się wampirzycy. — Wynoś się stąd, Cordelio. Nikt cię tutaj nie chce.

— A szkoda, w końcu to ty z naszej dwójki byłeś niedorajdą, której nikt nie chciał , ale spokojnie, nie będę cię dręczyć. Mam pewne plany co do Elijah'y — zripostowała szybko i uciekła w wampirzym tempie. Tylko to potrafiła robić — być nie czułą jędzą.

— Kol, musisz coś dla mnie zrobić — wyszeptała cicho, patrząc na niego zbolałym wzrokiem. Trzęsła się cała, jakby miała zaraz rozpłakać się. Jednakże tego nie zrobiła, a tylko podeszła blisko do pierwotnego.

— Co takiego, Bonnie?

— Nie pozwól Caroline, zbliżyć się do dziecka...

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 19 : 19 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Głośne pukanie do drzwi obudziło śpiącą likantropkę, która niezgrabnie zsunęła się z łóżka. Naciągnęła koszulkę zakrywając z lekka siny brzuch i ruszyła schodami na dół. Odnosiła wrażenie, że rezydencja Mikaelson'ów była istnym labiryntem. Nie raz zgubiła się w korytarzach, choć było ich niewiele. Gdy w końcu podeszła do drzwi i je uchyliła z lekka, nie potrafiła wykrztusić ani słowa. Przed nią stała prawdziwa Caroline Forbes, wampirzyca z Mystic Falls i dziewczyna, jej przyjaciela, Tyler'a, od którego dawno nie dostała, żadnej wiadomości. Patrzyła jak twarz Caroline się zmienia i z szybkością wampira przybija Hayley do ściany w salonie.

— Ja-jak? Nie zostałaś zaproszona... — wykrztusiła, przez zaciśnięte gardło, na którym wciąć zaciskała się dłoń blondynki. — Zostaw mnie.. ja nic nie zrobiłam! Pu-pusz-szczaj! — wampirzyca zwolniła uścisk, na co Marshall wzięła głęboki wdech. Zsunęła się po ścianie, aż w końcu upadła na podłogę. Czuła ogromny ból w środku siebie. Czuła jak dziecko kopie i wyrywa się. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, gdy zauważyła jak Forbes wyciąga z kieszeni drobny wisiorek w kształcie gwiazdy. Hayley znała doskonale ten wisiorek, dała go Lockwood'owi na znak przyjaźni. Wiedziała co to oznaczało — Tyler nie żył. — Jak?

Mieszkanka Mystic Falls roześmiała się i usiadła na fotelu, naprzeciwko ciężarnej. Nachyliła się w stronę przestraszonej wilkokrwistej i pogłaskała jej policzki, na których znajdowały się słone łzy. Nie było jej wcale przykro, ale musiała w tej chwili grać by zdołać zbliżyć się do dziewczyny.

— Nie płacz, nie ma takiej potrzeby. To zbędne. Wracając do twojego pytania: jak? Wyrwano mu serce, no wiesz... to taki organ który pompuje krew w ciele każdego.

— Wiem co to jest serce, ale kto?

— Ojciec twojego dziecka, Hayley. Klaus go zabił. I mogę ci obiecać jedno, że zapłaci za to — mruknęła Caroline przysuwając swój fotel jeszcze bardziej w stronę szatynki, łapiąc jej dłoń w swoją. Nawinęła kosmyk jej ciemnych włosów i schowała go za ucho. Gdyby nie fakt, że skręciła jej kark, podrywała Tyler'a i miała dziecko z Klaus'em mogłaby się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Nie wiele się różnią.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić? W czym ja mam ci pomóc?

— Zabić jego czuły punkt, który znasz bardzo dobrze. Rozmawialiście o nim, nie raz.

— To znaczy?

— To znaczy, że zabiję ciebie i dziecko, właśnie teraz — warknęła wściekła rzucając się na brązowooką, która zaczęła się rzucać i krzyczeć. Błagała drąc się na całe gardło, aż złapała ją przeraźliwa chrypa, co nie dawało szansy wampirzycy, by wbić się w jej szyję i odgryź tę fałszywą głowę. W chwili, gdy kły blondynki miały w końcu przebić się przez szyję, została odrzucona do tyłu, uderzając plecami o ścianę. — Serio, Elijah?

— Uważaj, Caroline... — zagroził, pomagając Hayley wstać na równe nogi, ale dziewczyna zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć i szlochać, że wszystko ją boli. Pierwotny usadził ją delikatnie na fotelu, dotykając jej czoła jedną dłonią, a drugą szukając telefonu w kieszeni marynarki. Caroline zerknęła na swoje paznokcie i wsłuchiwała się w rozmowę Mikaelsona. Wystarczyło jedno zdanie, by wywołać ogromny uśmiech na jej ustach. Nie chciała się natknąć na Klaus'a, który na pewno już pędził do rezydencji by być przy tym przełomowym momencie, jakim był poród wilczycy.

— Mam swojego anioła stróża, Elijah'a. Jest nim szatan. Pozdrowię go od was.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 21 : 00 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Powietrze w klubie nocnym „Futuristic Lovers" było ciężkie i gęste, na tyle mocno, że można byłoby je kroić nożem, gdyby istniała taka możliwość. Tłumy rozochoconych z pożądania mężczyzn, stała pod scenami kobiet ubranych w kuse stroje postaci z bajek Disney'a, które z pasją tańczyły na metalowych rurach. Granatowe i fioletowe reflektory migotały spod sufitu, oświetlając każdą tancerkę w stroju złożonym z gorsetu i kilku podwiązek, wraz durnowatymi dodatkami, takimi jak królicze uszka czy ogonek sarenki.

Siedząca na przedostatnim stołeczku, oddalonym od tłumu ludzi, Caroline sączyła swój drink z kolorową parasolką i oliwką nabitą na wykałaczkę. Włosy, jak to w zwyczaju miała robić zawsze, były rozpuszczone, przez co opadały kaskadami na zakryte ramiona. Mimo ochoty wodzenia mężczyzn za nos dzisiejszego wieczoru, postanowiła ubrać się w zwyczajne niebieskie jeansy oraz białą bluzeczkę, która mogłaby również zostać uznaną za drugą skórę. Na ramiona zarzuciła czarną skórzaną kurtkę, którą dostała pamiętnego wieczora od Marcela, na znak ich dawnej przyjaźni. Stopy odziała w białe obcasy ze szpiczastym czubkiem, połyskującym w świetle lamp.

— Podać coś jeszcze? — głos barmana ostudził wampirzy zapał, który tkwił głęboko w duszy blondynki, gdy tak patrzyła na pulsujące z szaleństwa, tętnice oglądaczy tancerek. Gdyby chłopaczyna zbytnio nie poświęcał uwagi jej odkrytym piersiom, zapewne by zauważył czerwone, iskrzące się tęczówki. Chwila po i już wyglądała jak aniołek, wraz z tym pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach. — Na koszt firmy.

Nachyliła się nad blatem i przygryzła kusząco swoje wargi, pokryte brzoskwiniowym odcieniem szminki. Przejechała delikatnie swoją dłonią po jego szyi i pociągnęła go za czarny krawat, by przybliżyć jego twarz do swojej. Mruknęła z cichą aprobatą, gdy wpił się w jej usta z pragnieniem. Mimo młodego wieku, Caroline potrafiła wyczuć każdą emocje, która targała człowiekiem bądź wampirem. Nauczyła się tego od dawnego partnera zabawy, Lorenza.

— A czy ty jesteś na koszt firmy, bo z chęcią bym Cię schrupała — oblizała wargi i przejechała białym paznokciem po gładkim policzku. Brak zarostu, którego tak uwielbiała, zasmucił ją. Odkąd wyłączyła człowieczeństwo, głównie polowała na mężczyzn z zarostem i błękitnymi oczyma. To były ofiary na podobiznę. Żłopała z nich krew i zabawiała się jak tylko mogła, wyobrażając sobie jak to jej kły rozrywają tętnicę pierwotnej hybrydy.

— Może dałoby się coś wymyślić — wykrztusił i odsunął się, gdy ktoś niespodziewanie zasiadł na stołku obok. Barman poluźnił krawat, niemal sapiąc i czmychnął na tył baru, cały zaczerwieniony. Kobiety nie zdziwiło to zachowanie, bo doskonale wiedziała kto zasiadł tuż obok. Obróciła się w tam tą stronę i posłała swój charakterystyczny uśmiech.

— Wystraszyłeś mi chłopaka, Elijah'a — uniosła drinka do ust i zawołała w geście w zniesienia toastu. — Za twoją niedawno urodzoną siostrzenicę i laskę, która ci się podoba! — nim jednak zamoczyła swoje usta w drinku, odłamki szkła pochlastały podłogę. Uniosła brew widząc jak najstarszy Mikaelson zaciska pięść na dawnym kieliszku. — Wiesz, że ja to piłam? Mógłbyś mi oddać przynajmniej oliwkę — burknęła pod nosem, wyrywając z jego dłoni wykałaczkę.

— Powinienem Cię zabić, Caroline. Każdemu byś ulżyła swoją śmiercią, nawet Niklaus'owi.

— Jest pewien problem, Elijah'a... — nachyliła się w jego stronę, na tyle blisko by mogła otrzeć się ustami o jego policzek. — Ja nie zamierzam ginąć. Mam Asa w rękawie, jeżeli mnie nie posłuchacie i nie będziecie tańczyć tak jak wam zagram, stanie się wam krzywda, a co najciekawsze, Hope również.

— Skąd wiesz jak ma na imię? — wycharczał, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć tony wściekłości, który nim zawładnął.

— Pozwól, że coś ci zdradzę. No wiesz, tak jak przyjaciółka przyjaciółce! — zachichotała i zatrzepotała rzęsami. Może wyglądała jak typowa blondynka, ale to właśnie każdego myliło od razu na starcie. To była jej broń, której tak często używała. Była przebiegła i sprytna, kiedy chciała. Klaus mógł się teraz jedynie modlić o to by go nie zabiła. — Mam po swojej stronie armie czarownic oraz wrogów Klausa. Zrób coś mnie, a twojej siostrzenice stanie się to samo.

Wsunęła do ust oliwkę i zaczęła ją ssać, by po chwili ją rozgryźć i smakować intensywniej.

Elijah mimo ogromnej niechęci do kobiety, z błyskiem w oku przyglądał się całemu pokazowi. Musiał się zgodzić z bratem. W chwili, gdy Klaus powiedział mu, że była aniołem i diablicą w tym samym czasie. Trudno było mu w to uwierzyć, ale teraz nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. I jednak to dodawało jej charakteru, bo teraz zdawała się być brakującym elementem układanki. Była niczym druga połówka Klausa, taka sama.

Wyciągnęła wykałaczkę z ust i wycelowała w stronę pierwotnego, puszczając mu oczko zza gęstych rzęs. Nim spostrzegła jakikolwiek ruch ze strony mężczyzny, wykałaczka tkwiła w jej dłoni, przytwierdzona do blatu baru. Zasyczała przeciągle i zwróciła wzrok w stronę winnego, ale jego już nie było.

— Typowe dla Mikaelson'ów.

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 23 : 12 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

— Niklaus! — głos Elijah'y zabrzmiał w rezydencji, przeskakując parę oktaw w górę. Poniósł się falami w stronę ogromnego, jasnego salonu, który wypełniało ciepło palonego drewna w kominku. Wkroczył szybkim krokiem spoglądając na uśmiechniętą Hayley wraz z zawiniętym w różowym kocyku niemowlęciem. Kawałek dalej stał Kol, opierający się o ścianę ze szklanką whiskey w dłoni i wreszcie na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, przy ogromnym wiktoriańskim oknie, był Klaus. — Mamy problem. Duży problem.

— Co się stało? — zapytała hybryda, odwracając głowę do brata. Mierząc go swoim wrogim spojrzeniem ruszył w jego stronę, stąpając z gracją kota. Może jego twarz była nad wyraz spokojna, ale oczy szalały niczym huragan i Elijah'a to doskonale widział. Zresztą, nie tylko on miał taką minę.

Odkąd Kol powrócił do swojego starego ciała, jego twarz wciąż wykrzywiał grymas. Każdy myślał, że było to związane z pewną wiedźmą Bennett, bądź czarownicą z rodu Williamsów. Pozostawała również opcja Cordelii, wredniejszej formy Katherine Pierce. Ale to nie ciążyło mu tak bardzo, jak likantropka i dziecko. Niekoniecznie pasowało mu bycie wujkiem.

Cichy płacz nosił się, co doprowadzało najmłodszego z rodzeństwa do wściekłości.

— Możesz zamknąć tego bachora?! — wzniósł kończyny do góry i rzucił zdegustowane spojrzenie dziewczynie. Jej ciało pokryła gęsia skórka, widocznie było to ze strachu. Miała absolutną pewność, że Elijah i Klaus nie zrobią jej krzywdy, ale Kol... był nieobliczalny. Był postrachem u innych wampirów, większym nawet od samego mieszańca. On nie miał żadnych słabości, tak jak Nik.

— Kol! — ostrzegł go blondyn.

— Co poradzę na to, że płacze? To dziecko! — zajęczała żałośnie i przytuliła do siebie zawiniątko, śpiewając cicho kołysankę o królewnie z bagien. Hayley stając się hybrydą nabrała większego znaczenia w świecie wampirów. Nie dość, że stała się matką dziecka pierwotnego, to na dodatek była jedyną hybrydą tuż po nim. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że zostanie królową i żoną Niklausa.

— Co się stało, 'Lijah'a?

— Caroline Forbes się stała.

— Ktoś wymówił moje imię? — do rezydencji wparowała wampirzyca i uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok wszystkich. Każdy z nich miał ten sam wyraz twarzy wyrażający jedno - czystą wściekłość. Kochała wywoływać emocje w innych, nawet te najgorsze. Poprawiła kurtkę i mruknęła podchodząc do kanapy na której siedziała matka z córką. Rozłożyła się i wyciągnęła, sięgając po szklankę. — Mam prośbę do ciebie, kochanie — popatrzyła na Klausa, przygryzając wargi. — Daj mi swojej krwi, potrzebuję jej.

Silne ramię przycisnęło Forbes do ściany, wgniatając ją, aż tynk się pokruszył. Sterczał nad nią jak kołek, sam Kol, mrużąc złowrogo oczy. Uśmiechał się jak rekin. — Dlaczego miałbym Cię nie zabić, co? Tylko niszczysz wszystko co spotkasz na drodze. Lepiej byłoby nam bez ciebie, diva.

— Auć, zabolało — zaśmiała się pomimo trudności w oddychaniu. — Skrzywdź mnie, a dziecko poczuje to samo — złapała swoimi dłońmi jego ramię i pchnęła go do tyłu. Stając na równi strzeliła karkiem i kłapnęła zębami, patrząc na pierwotnego spode łba. Uniosła podbródek i ruszyła w stronę Klausa, przy okazji zbierając z kanapy szklankę, którą wcześniej trzymała. — Potrzebuję twojej krwi.

Hybryda zmarszczyła brwi i chwyciła dziewczynę za ramię, trzymając w stalowym uścisku z którego nie mogła uciec. Odwrócił wzrok do bruneta i nakazał mu przekazać to co miał wcześniej do powiedzenia, za nim wkroczyła do ich rezydencji, jak do obskurnego baru, blondyneczka. Usłyszawszy wszystko co powiedział wampir, jego brat obrzucił ukochaną wzrokiem pełnym szoku. Kto by pomyślał, że ta mała, potrafi wykombinować plan idealny na jego upadek z tronu?

— Nie możecie mnie zabić. Mam Asa w rękawie!

— Ja Cię mogę zabić, szczerze to ulży mi. Dwa problemy z głowy. Jak dla mnie bomba, kotku. Co ty na to? — ruszył w jej stronę szatyn zaciskając pięści, aż pobielały mu knykcie. Usłyszała chrzęst łamanych kości, a ciało Kol'a upadło na podłogę z hukiem. Klaus stał nad nim z krzywym grymasem.

— Dam ci moją krew, pod warunkiem, że obiecasz...

— Okey, obiecuje. Włos jej z głowy nie spadnie. Teraz daj mi krew — nakazała coraz bardziej zirytowanym głosem. Podała mu naczynie, patrząc z pragnieniem na to jak przegryza swoją skórę, a krew spływa w dół, skapując do naczynia. Gdy skończył, wysunęła mu z ręki szklankę i pośpiesznie ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, ale coś ją zatrzymało. Rzuciła przez ramię tylko dwa słowa, a Klaus momentalnie zachciał się na nią rzucić.

— Pa, kochanie.

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _poniedziałek, 17 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 23 : 56 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

— Co teraz, Katherine? Caroline gdzieś znikła, Enzo też. Zostałyśmy tylko my dwie i łowca! Jak mam rzucić klątwę jeżeli nie mam krwi Mikaelson'ów! — zawołała zniecierpliwiona wiedźma i westchnęła przeciągle pod groźnym wzrokiem wampirzycy. Przeczesała kościstymi palcami włosy i odrzuciła je na plecy, odsłaniając wysokie czoło.

Dookoła nich stały nagrobki, kapliczki i podesty do wygłaszania przekazań na pogrzebach. Księżyc powoli wychylał się zza gęstych ciemnych chmur, a zimne powietrze powodowało, że drzewa w lesie chybotały. Kobiety znajdowały się na starym cmentarzu, który z czasem uzyskał przydomek „atrakcji", był oddalonym od centrum miasta jakieś siedemset metrów. William-sówna z pochodzenia była Nowo Orleańską czarownicą, więc bez przeszkód zaprosiła ich na świętą ziemię swoich sióstr. Zipiący Mikael siedział na nagrobku z założonymi ramionami i obserwował mrok, który ich otaczał.

— Musimy teraz zrobić rytuał, Corinne. Bez Caroline, bez Enza. Zaraz będzie pełnia — mruknęła szatynka i podniosła kolumnę z olbrzymią, srebrną michą, na środek pentagramu namalowanego krwią grupki wilkołaków z pobliskiego bagna, których zabił Mikael i panna Pierce. — Potrzebujemy tylko krwi — zerknęła niechętnie na mężczyznę i podała mu nóż ilustrując linię przecięcia nadgarstku. — Musisz nam dać krew, byśmy powiązały się z linią krwi Elijah'y...

— I Kol'a — dodała uśmiechnięta Williams.

— I Kol'a — przytaknęła wampirzyca i wskazała palcem na miejsce, gdzie drogocenna krew miała spłynąć. — Tobie się nic nie stanie. Gdy Corinne wymówi zaklęcie z księgi Nieumarłych, twoja krew przemieni się w krew Kol'a i Elijah'y. Jesteś bezpieczny.

— A co z Niklaus'em? — zapytał przecinając naskórek.

— To już załatwione — zaświergotał głos za ich plecami. Caroline podeszła spokojnym krokiem do wiedźmy i dała jej fiolkę krwi hybrydy, którą przelała ze szklanki. — Myślałam, że jest mądrzejszy, ale to tylko tysiącletnie dziecko w ciele mężczyzny. Wystarczy tylko kłamstwo i już masz go w garści. Po za tym, to zwykły mięczak. Zależy mu na dziecku, dlatego.

Spojrzała w niebo widząc coraz bardziej rozchmurzone niebo. Granitowy nieboskłon otaczał piękny, srebrny księżyc. Pełnia właśnie się zaczęła. Kobiety podeszły do michy i wrzuciły lalki do zmieszanej krwi. Rytuał Voodoo był jednym z najbardziej zakazanych w świecie nadnaturalnym. Zaklęcie, które szeptały kobiety okazało się plecionką słów w walijskim języku. Krew zapłonęła, a ogień zmienił kolor na błękitny. Laleczki leżały wytrwale w krwi Mikaelson'ów nawet nie drgając. Dym wyparowanej krwi poniósł się w górę, księżyc ściemniał, a drzewa zerwał wiatr. I nagle wszystko ustało.

— Wszystko gotowe — powiedziała dziewczyna drapiąc się w bliznę pod okiem. — Panie, można zacząć zabawę — zaśmiała się, biorąc do dłoni laleczkę o wyglądzie najmłodszego z rodzeństwa. Chwyciła za jego rękę i wygięła mocno do tyłu. Poczuła lekki opór, mimo iż lalka była z waty. Zrobiła tak po kilka razy w każdej kończynie, aż w końcu wygięła jego ciało do góry. Tak że ciało zgięło się do środka. Kręgosłup pękł.

— To będzie ciekawe doświadczenie! — uśmiechnęły się szeroko wyginając ciało laleczek w najróżniejsze strony. To zaczynało się robić niezwykle przyjemne dla dziewczyn. Teraz wystarczyło poczekać na odpowiedni moment.

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _wtorek, 18 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 01 : 08 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Odór stęchlizny wypełnił nozdrza blondynki, która siedziała związana na stalowy krześle, najróżniejszymi łańcuchami. Podniosła głowę i szarpnęła się, ale nic nie podziałało. Kolejne próby uwolnienia się, tak samo wyglądały. Opadła zmęczona i odrzuciła głowę do tyłu. Nie pamiętała nic z nocy kiedy została schwytana. Tylko wystrzał. Ból w plecach. I ciemność.

— Widzę, że się obudziłaś. To dobrze, czas zacząć nasz eksperyment — odezwał się niski głos, zdecydowanie mężczyzny. — Eksperyment numer dwieście sześć. Podać incoplugelinę.

— Co wy robicie?! — wrzeszczała wampirzyca, rzucając się jak zdziczałe zwierzę, w chwili, gdy ogromna strzykawka wylądowała w jej szyi. Okropne pieczenie rozprzestrzeniło się po jej żyłach. Zawroty głowy nawróciły się, a czarne plamki zaczęły migotać jej przed oczami. Warczała, a ślina skapywała jej z brody.

— Spokojnie, Rebekah'o — ktoś musnął jej policzek chłodną dłonią. Zmarszczyła brwi i otworzyła oczy, choć nie wiele widziała, gdyż wszystko się zamazywało. — My tylko szukamy odpowiedzi na pytanie.

— Odpowiedzi na jakie pytanie, do cholery? — wybełkotała nieskładnie i przechyliła głowę. Czuła jak zęby zaczynają ją boleć, a skóra piec. Palce u stóp i rąk zdrętwiały. Czuła jak włosy opadają, ale garściami na zimną glebę.

— Czy istnieje lekarstwo na wampiryzm. I chyba się udało.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _wtorek, 18 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 16 : 02 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Przepych ludności i duchota wyczuwalna w powietrzu, panowała w starbucksie od godziny po południowej. Na dworze panował okropny huragan, a deszcz moczył do ostatniej suchej nitki. Nie wiele było trzeba by zorientować się, że nad Nowym Orleanem wiszą złowrogie chmury, które oznaczały jedno.

Zemsta na Mikaelsonach się zaczęła.

Stojąc pod pomnikiem w parku centralnym, Klaus skryty pod czarną kurtką nie czekał długo na przyjście kobiety, która tak zawróciła mu w głowie.

Jak to miewała w zwyczaju, nawet w pochmurne dni była ubrana nienagannie w białą sukienkę i czarne pończochy, zarzucając na ramiona jeansową kurteczkę i odziewając stopy w białe pantofle. Jasne włosy unosiły się na ramionach z każdym ruchem jej kruchej postury. Anielska twarzyczka była przysłonięta dość sporymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, które leżały na jej drobniutkim, lekko zadartym nosie. Usta ułożone w grymas momentalnie poszerzyły się w uśmiechu, gdy zobaczyła swojego dawnego adoratora.

— Klaus! Jak dobrze Cię widzieć, nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłam od czterech dni! — zawołała, a jej wrogie spojrzenie złagodniało. Podeszła do niego na tyle blisko by zobaczyć błękit jego oczu oraz dwu dniowy zarost okalający jego ponętne usta. — Nie przywitasz się ze mną? Auć — przyłożyła wypielęgnowaną dłoń do piersi, gdzie jego wzrok momentalnie powędrował. Przygryzł wargę, gdy przesunęła dłonią wzdłuż jego brzucha, ciągnąc za pasek spodni, przybliżyła go do siebie i wsunęła drugą dłoń wprost do jego napiętych bokserek. Błysk czystego, pożerającego pożądania błysnął mu w oczach, a jego usta momentalnie zderzyły się z jej.

Dwoje mogą grać w tę grę, mruknął cicho umysł hybrydy nim kompletnie zapomniał o Bożym świecie. Liczyła się teraz tylko rozochocona wampirzyca, w jego ramionach, trzymająca w dłoni jego erekcję. Nie park, nie burza i nie zemsta. Tylko ona.

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _wtorek, 18 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 18 : 33 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

Stara część miasta budziła się na nowo, a wraz z nim jego nocny mieszkańcy gotowi na ogromną kolację. Bar u Violett wydawał się świetnym wyborem dla Williams'ówny, gdyż nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by jej nie szukał. Stojąca za ladą blondynka wycierała szklanki, pisząc jakiś list.

— Whisky — powiedziała wiedźma obserwując cały klub nocny. Głośna rock'owa muzyka, spocone, wijące się ciała i kolorowe światła przyprawiały ją o migrenę. Nie należała do fanek nowoczesnych czasów, wolała kameralny bal w gronie aroganckich szlachciców w szesnastym wieku.

— Proszę — szklanka wypełniona złocistym trunkiem zabrzęczała, gdy kostki lodu wypadły rozchlapując alkohol. Chłodna ciecz wylądowała na białej flanelowej koszuli Corinne, która z mordem w oczach zerwała się z krzesła. Czerwona koronka błysnęła przez materiał.

— Idiotka! — otarła mokry obojczyk grzbietem dłoni i syknęła wściekła: — Nie nauczyli Cię, że nie wolno tak traktować ludzi?! — nachyliła się, gdy wyczuła okropną woń ziół. Na pewno nie było to wilcze ziele, gdyż cuchnęło ono lawendą, natomiast verbena palonym sianem. — Myślisz, że każdy o zdrowych zmysłach wampir by wypił to dziadostwo?

— Ja, prze...pra...szam... — jąkała się barmanka, zbierając szczątki szklanki, która zbiła się w chwili, gdy barmanka za mocno ją postawiła. Drżącymi rękoma wycierała rozlany alkohol. — To... on mnie... do... tego na... mó... wił. On mi... kazał!

— Kto ci, do cholery, kazał to zrobić?! Nie jestem żadnym pieprzonym wampirem! — wybuchnęła, a brązowe włosy błysnęły burgundem. Gdy już zamierzała zamachnąć się w stronę sprawczyni zdarzenia, silne ramiona objęły ją ciasno. Czarne plamki mignęły jej przed oczami.

— Uspokój się, wariatko! — syknął głos za jej plecami, gdy wbiła ostro zakończone, różowe paznokcie w dłonie mężczyzny. Zamarła czując zapach wody kolońskiej, używanej przez tylko jedną osobę, którą znała i nie chciała spotkać.

Dawna miłość z szesnastego wieku.

Kol. Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _wtorek, 18 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 19 : 56 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

 **scena zawierająca wątki erotyczne**

* * *

— Easy, love — szepnęła pochylając głowę nad jego rozporkiem.

Skórzany pas podtrzymujący spodnie na jego biodrach, zniknął w czeluściach pokoju, lądując niedaleko resztek ubrań, które pozostały. Sprawnie rozpięła zamek błyskawiczny w spodniach i wsunęła dłonie po bokach, ciągnąc je w dół. Pozbywając się kolejnych przeszkód na drodze, w formie ubrań, w końcu spojrzała przeciągle na pulsującą erekcję stojącą na baczność. Przesunęła opuszkami palców po całej długości, zatrzymując się na czubku, pocierając go kciukiem.

— Jesteś taki duży, Klaus — wymruczała, wsuwając całego penisa do ust. Dłonie od nasady sunęły ku górze i z powrotem. Dotykając go można było porównać do chłodnej stali owleczonej delikatną satyną. Powolne ruchy głowy i nieśpieszne smagnięcia językiem powodowały, że w gardle pierwotnego tworzył się warkot.

Wplątał palce w bujne loki kobiety, przyśpieszając jej ruchy. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu sapiąc i unosząc biodra. Czuł jak wbijał się w jej gardło, dotykając ścianki przełyku. Zamruczał, gdy palcami przejeżdżała po wypukłościach, ugniatając je.

— Caroline — zawył przyśpieszając jej ruchy. Wystarczył tylko jej dotyk by mógł wybuchnąć i rozpaść się na kawałeczki. Nie chciał przyznać się do tego, że za każdym razem jak sypiał z kobietami, wyobrażał sobie ją - pojękującą i spragnioną jego dotyku. Nie marzył o niczym więcej, jak tylko znaleźć się w jej słodkim ciele.

— Klaus! — pisnęła głośno, gdy podciągnął ją do góry, aby leżała na nim. Odwrócił ich wampirzą szybkością i unieruchomił jej dłonie nad głową.

Uwielbiał patrzyć na jej namiętne oczy, rozgrzane ciało i krótki oddech. Przyjemność sprawiała mu ta wiedza, że to on jest winien jej stanu. Jego usta z przyjemnością składały śliskie pocałunki na jej szyi, schodząc co raz niżej. Od czułego miejsca tuż pod uchem, schodził po ramieniu, do piersi. Przesunął kciukiem wolnej dłoni po stojącym sutku, drażniąc go.

— Och! — wiła się na łóżku, pragnąc jego dotyku by zaspokoić żądze.

Pocierał go jeszcze przez chwilę, sprawiając jej przyjemny ból. Czując jak jej kolano ociera się o jego podbrzusze, chuchnął zimnym powietrzem na unoszącą się pierś. Wsunął różową brodawkę pomiędzy wargi i ssał ostro, pod gryzując na zmianę, wprawiając kobietę w spazmy rozkoszy. Chwycił nogę Caroline, tę, którą ocierała się o niego i zarzucił sobie na biodro. Puścił wolno jej ręce, które wokół nadgarstków miały czerwone paski - ślady po palcach i wsunął pod jej pośladki, ściskając je mocno.

— Caroline, nawet nie wiesz jak długo na to czekałem — szepnął z ustami przy jej brodzie, liżąc skórę przy kącikach ust. — Ty i ja, uprawiający seks jakbyśmy byli ostatnimi ludźmi na ziemi. Jakby to od nas zależał los całego gatunku, sweetheart.

Objęła jego kark dłońmi, wpiła się mocno w rozwarte usta i pchnęła jego biodra swoimi. Czuła nieznośne pulsowanie pomiędzy swoimi nogami, a niemal zwierzęce pragnienie potrzebowało ujścia.

— Weź mnie, Klaus — zajęczała, pocierając jego nieogolony policzek. Tak bardzo go pragnęła!

Podniósł jej ciało do góry i zmienił ich pozycję w wampirzej szybkości, która dodawała więcej namiętności. Usadowił jej drobne ciało na swoich udach i przesunął palcami po parzącej skórze pleców, przesyłając jej kolejną falę dreszczy.

Wzięła w dłoń jego erekcję i przesunęła ją po swoim najczulszym punkcie. Pchnęła biodra i odrzuciła głowę, czując jak zanurzył się w niej cały. Poruszał biodrami, a ona pojękując podskakiwała, zdana na jego łaskę.

Pchnięcia stawały się brutalniejsze, a ciała przechodziły kolejne fale. Żar bijący od nich bazował w powietrzu wraz z zapachem seksu.

Klaus chwycił w mocny uścisk kark wampirzycy, wcisnął twarz w bark i uderzał w nią niemal boleśnie, wsłuchując się w głośne okrzyki. Jeszcze chwila... jeszcze trochę... i... już!

— Klaus!

— Caroline!

Opadli ze zmęczenia, gdy ich pierwszy orgazm w życiu ubezwłasnowolnił ich ciała. Kto by pomyślał, że: najbardziej zakazane jest najbardziej pożądane.

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _wtorek, 18 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 20 : 00 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

— Obiekt numer osiemset jeden, budzi się — powiedziała kobieta zapisując notatki na karcie pacjentki. Biały kitel ciągnął się po ziemi szurając. Mimo dziesięciocentymetrowych obcasów wciąż była niska, zaledwie sięgała ramienia doktora, który chwilę temu wszedł do pokoju z wielką strzykawką w dłoni.

— Co się dzieje?! — zawyła pierwotna, otrząsając się z resztek snu. Dłonie wciąż miały unieruchomione, tak samo i nogi. Miała sine, odrętwiałe ciało. Czuła w środku jakby jej czegoś brakowało, jakby ktoś to odebrał siłą. Wyrwał to z niej.

— To twój szczęśliwy dzień, Rebekah'o Mikaelson — mruknął pogardliwie doktor, ciągnąc ją za resztki włosów. Pogłaskał jej szyję grzbietem dłoni i przysunął do niej swoje usta. — Jesteś wolna — wcisnął zawartość strzykawki do jej karku.

Krzyk bólu rozdarł ciszę, piana wylatywała z ust kobiety, gdy jej ciało dostało drgawek. Gołe placki na głowie wypełniły się nowymi pasmami, a pomarszczona skóra naciągnęła się na mięśniach. Opadła zmęczona na podłogę, gdy odpięli wszystkie zabezpieczenia trzymające ją w pionie.

— Wyprowadźcie ją na zewnątrz — przez drzwi weszło dwójka ochroniarzy, którzy wyciągnęli sapiącą pannę Mikaelson. Uśmiechnięty doktor spojrzał na kobietę u swojego boku. — Wczepiłaś jej GPS?

— Za kogo ty mnie masz, Harold? — prychnęła. — Oczywiście, że tak. Co teraz?

— Czekamy aż mysz wpadnie w pułapkę.

— Nigdy nie byłeś poetą, a te porównanie było koszmarne.

— Nie ważne — wywrócił oczami i sapnął. — Czekamy aż zaprowadzi nas do rodziny Mikaelson, a wtedy... — zaśmiał się jak szaleniec. — pozbędziemy się wszystkich wampirów na świecie.

* * *

 ** _Luizjana, NOWY ORLEAN_**

 ** _wtorek, 18 czerwca 2013 r._**

 ** _godz. 20 : 41 (czas lokalny)_**

 ** _„Teraźniejszość"_**

* * *

— Och, Klaus... — zamruczała głaszcząc dłonią jego nagi tors. Składała słodkie pocałunki wzdłuż linii żuchwy, a jego dłonie wbijały się w jej biodra. Leżeli nago na wielkim łóżku w wynajętym przez wampirzycę mieszkaniu.

— Caroline, myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz — powiedział cicho patrząc w jej oczy. Przeniósł ciężar ciała kobiety na swój, kładąc ją pomiędzy swoje nogi, głaszcząc odkryte ramiona. — Zabiłem Tyler'a, a ty wyłączyłaś człowieczeństwo. Tak bardzo się bałem, że straciłem Cię...

— Klaus, Klaus, Klaus... — chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i wycisnęła na jego ustach namiętnych pocałunek. Objęła dłońmi kark mężczyzny i zagryzła wargi. — Bo Cię nienawidzę — w wampirzym tempie skręciła mu kark, a jego ciało zamarło.

Chwyciła prześcieradło z podłogi i podarła je na mniejsze kawałki, obwiązując po kilka razy każdą kończynę hybrydy. Wstała szybko przeciągając się, w słuchając się kakofonię przestawianych kości. Westchnęła przeciągle. Ubrała na siebie sukienkę, bo po bieliźnie nic nie pozostało i pokręciła głową z niedowierzania.

— Jak to możliwe, że tak okropni ludzie są tak okropnie seksowni — ruszyła w stronę drzwi, kręcąc na prawym palcu wskazującym kluczyk od pokoju. Spojrzała ostatni raz na mężczyznę i uśmiechnęła się smutno. — Przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej...


End file.
